Je déteste la neige enfin je crois
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Je hais la neige. Et je hais la froideur qu'a Sakura envers moi depuis mon retour. Accepter cette mission aura été ma plus belle erreur. Ou peut-être pas... SasuSaku et peut-être futurs autres couples, POV Sasuke parce que c'est trop KIFFANT !
1. Chapter 1

**Couples**: SasuSaku (LOGIQUE!), NaruHina, peut-être voir un léger SakuSai dans le futur, InoSai, et le reste j'aviserai x) ...

**Disclaimer**: Si Kishimoto-sama tue Naruto et Sasuke, je jure que j'appellerais mes enfants comme ça xD

Yo Mina! Je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps _**une fleur pour deux**_, je le sais, je l'avoue u__u pardon! Le temps me manque en ce moment (partiels de **** que j'ai foiré d'ailleurs :') ) mais mais, j'avais commencé CECI. Que je trouve pas mal pour l'instant. Autant vous prévenir, à la base, c'était censé être un one-shot. Mais finalement, étant donné qu'il sera trop long, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire entière =) J'espère sincèrement, que vous ne serez pas déçues, et que vous allez suivre la suite!

Petite annonce: je dédie cette fic à trois personnes: **Hanahi-chan**, parce que c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée de la neige :D, **Aya0me**, parce que là où t'habites, ya de la neige xD, et à **Kura-chan**, ça tu le verras par la suite ^^

Place à la lecture ;)

* * *

_Je déteste la neige... enfin je crois._

Je déteste la neige. Je déteste l'hiver en général. Lors du sommet des kages, il y avait de la neige en abondance. Quelle aubaine ! C'est par ce temps glacial que j'ai reglé mes comptes avec tout le monde. Avec mes anciens coéquipiers de mon village natal, avec celui qui a causé la mort de mon frère et de mon clan. J'ai usé de mes talents lors de tous mes combats. Le mangekyou sharingan n'a plus de secret pour moi. Et même ce que je n'aurais pu prédir avant de me rendre là-bas est arrivé. A la base, j'étais venu pour tuer Danzo. Mais certains évènements ont quelque peu boulversé mon plan. Et me voilà, à nouveau au pays du feu.

Mon retour à Konoha s'est fait simplement. Disons dans l'ordre des choses. J'ai affronté Naruto, mon meilleur ami, mon frère dirais-je. Madara était mort, Danzo aussi. Et je me suis résigné sans faire d'histoire à suivre cette tornade blonde qui n'a pas cessé de me sauter dessus durant tout le trajet, m'arrachant des soupirs d'agacement. D'habitude j'arrive à me contenir. Mais là, je crois que j'ai eu droit à toute la joie qui animait mon ami. Je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, il a fait tellement d'efforts pour me ramener. Enfin. Et mon arrivée à Konoha s'est déroulée comme je l'avais prévu. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Tsunade étant encore dans le coma suite à l'attaque du village, j'ai du attendre patiemment que son état s'améliore. Ce qui est arrivé, à mon grand soulagement. Ça me faisait chier de devoir affronter les anciens dirigeants du village, cette bande d'hypocrites qui ont conduit mon frère Itachi à la tombe. Ça, je ne leur pardonnerais jamais. Et ils le savent bien. Ils le sauront toujours. Je n'oublierais pas le regard effrayé qu'ils m'ont jeté lorsqu'ils ont croisé le mien, rempli d'une haine incomensurable.

Car ma haine était loin d'avoir disparue. Naruto le savait, tous le savait. Je n'allais pas m'intégrer aussi rapidement qu'ils le souhaitaient. D'ailleurs, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, s'intégrer ? Même les membres de la team taka n'avaient pas réussi à me rendre plus sociable. Non, j'étais le même qu'il y a quatre ans, et je ne voyais pas pourquoi ça changerait. Certes, j'ai protégé mes amis. Mais ça n'irait pas plus loin. Ils étaient restés avec moi, au village. Je les ai autorisé à habiter dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Mine de rien, ça me faisait du bien de les savoir à mes côtés. Aucun d'eux ne m'avait trahi. Je ne devais donc pas trahir leur confiance. Bon, Karin m'agaçait à me tourner autour, Suigetsu n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, et je ne compte plus le nombre de disputes entre ces deux-là ! Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, sans conteste. Juugo restait calme, je le savais serein ici. Nous étions revenus il y a deux semaines maintenant.

Mis à part le conseil des dirigeants, j'ai eu droit à un accueil… minable. Non pas minable. Lourd. Lourd parce que j'ai du me taper cette satanée fête que Naruto avait concocté pour moi à peine sorti du bureau de l'Hokage. Et j'ai eu droit à la totale. A Ino se jetant dans mes bras comme une furie, à Hinata bafouillant mon prénom en rougissant comme elle l'avait toujours fait, à une blague vaseuse de Kiba… jusqu'au « je savais que tu finirais par rentrer Sasuke ! J'en étais convaincu ! » de Lee, qui prenait encore sa pause et qui le rendait parfaitement ridicule. D'ailleurs, je n'oublierais pas le rire de Suigetsu quand Lee est apparu devant lui. Pour un peu, j'en aurais presque ri moi aussi, mais je me suis contenté d'un bref sourire. J'aurais eu droit à tout. Sauf ce à quoi je m'attendais le plus.

Une seule personne ne m'avait pas salué ce jour-là. La seule personne dont j'aurais cru devoir me protéger le plus. Sakura. Sakura Haruno ne m'avait pas dit un mot. Elle m'avait regardé oui. Mais ce n'était même pas un regard. Elle m'avait regardé simplement, sans esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Sans dégager la moindre émotion en réalité. Du vide. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti en croisant son bref regard. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de froncer les sourcils d'étonnement qu'elle était déjà hors de mon champ de vision. J'avais trouvé ça… étrange. Etrange dans l'idée qu'il s'agit de Sakura Haruno, la fille la plus enmerdante que j'ai jamais vu, et qui a passé son enfance à me courir après. Elle a toujours été amoureuse de moi, elle me l'avait clairement avoué quand j'ai quitté le village. Je n'avais rien dit à ce moment-là. De toute façon, pour dire quoi ? Bref, j'ai compris en croisant son regard qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de moi. Tant mieux ! J'en étais soulagé, ça m'enlevait déjà un poids. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Plus tard dans la soirée, j'ai appris de la bouche de Kakashi qu'elle avait voulu me tuer. J'étais resté imperturbable en l'apprenant. Sakura, me tuer ? Elle n'en était certainement pas capable. Puis Lee m'avait dit que Sai avait tenté de l'en empêcher. Sai. Cet espèce de brun qui soi-disant me ressemble. Cet hypocrite au sourire effrayant. C'est ce que j'ai gardé de notre première entrevue, dans un des repères d'Orochimaru. Ça remonte à loin. Mais je n'ai pas oublié le visage de mon remplaçant. Car c'était ce qu'il était. Juste un remplaçant. Certainement pas un membre à part entière de l'équipe 7. Et plus je le regarde, moins je trouve qu'il me ressemble. Je ne montre peut-être rien, mais lui, il montre surtout qu'il est faux. Mais bon, je n'ai pas le droit de dire du mal de lui. C'est ce que m'a dit Naruto peu après la fête. Ça m'a fait rire ça aussi. Bref, je me suis tû. Je m'en rappelle encore, ça remonte à dix jours jours à peine. On était chez Ichiraku, Naruto avait tenu à m'inviter, pour me « retrouver » comme il avait dit. Ça ne m'avait pas déplu, il avait réussi à me faire sourire, ce qui était rare depuis mon retour. Puis en sortant de table, on l'avait aperçu. Sakura. Naruto s'était ruée vers elle, moi je m'étais juste contenté de marcher lentement vers eux. C'est à ce moment précis que je me suis autorisé à la détailler.

Bon, sincèrement, je n'ai pas d'expérience. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux femmes, j'en prend pour témoin le nombre de fois où j'ai repoussé Sakura, Ino et Karin désormais. Mais là, j'avoue qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé de marbre. Faut dire aussi qu'elle n'était pas devenue laide. Je me suis toujours dit que Sakura était normale, qu'elle était jolie comme l'étaient toutes les filles de son âge. Normale quoi. Sauf que là, elle n'était plus vraiment une gamine de douze ans. Elle portait une jupe courte, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Rien que ça m'a alarmé. Et puis j'ai remonté mon regard, et là je me suis rendue compte de ma connerie. Parce que oui, elle avait de la poitrine. Peut-être pas aussi énorme que Hinata ou Ino, mais elle n'avait pas rien non plus. En tout cas, ça ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, j'ai levé les yeux plus haut. Ses lèvres roses et fines me firent directement penser à des bourgeons de fleur de cerisier. J'ai rapidement constaté qu'elle avait les cheveux courts aussi. Elle les aura gardé courts. Tant mieux, ça lui allait bien. Et ses yeux… J'avais oublié à quel point on pouvait s'y perdre longtemps. Lorsque ces deux émeraudes m'ont regardé, j'ai cru que j'étais fini. Mais non, elle n'a fait que me parcourir vivement. Ce qui m'a énervé d'ailleurs. Merde. J'ai dit qu'elle était normale avant. Maintenant, elle est devenue belle. Oui, Sakura sera définitivement jolie. Et malheureusement extrêmement désirable aussi. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis rentré. Et moi, je me retrouve au même point. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin le droit de m'entraîner. J'ai rendez-vous avec l'équipe Kakashi, la nouvelle équipe 7 on va dire. Il est six heures. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, j'ai le sommeil difficile. Ce n'est pas que j'ai l'esprit tourmenté par quelque chose, non. Juste que ça me fait vraiment chier d'être transparent aux yeux de Sakura. Et que ça me fait encore plus chier de penser à elle. Et merde.

* * *

Je me suis préparé rapidement. J'ai hâte de pouvoir me défouler un peu, parce que j'en ai marre de rester chez moi dans mon manoir vide on va dire. Après avoir passé des mois à me battre, c'est presque bizarre d'être inactif comme ça. Le chemin qui mène au terrain d'entraînement n'est pas long. J'y arrive même en avance. Il n'a pas changé, c'est le même qu'avant. Je me suis souvent entraîné en secret ici, lors de nos jours de congé. A l'époque, je cherchais inlassablement à être le plus fort, pour pouvoir surpasser mon frère. C'était avant tout ça. Avant que je ne sache la lugubre vérité. Un bruit de pas me réveille de ma torpeur. Je tourne la tête, et constate Sakura qui se tient à quelques mètres de moi.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun.

Je suis presque surpris qu'elle m'ait dit bonjour. Et encore plus surpris par l'intonation de ce « Sasuke-kun ». Elle n'aurait rien dit que ça aurait fait pareil. Pour le coup, je me sentais encore plus seul que lorsqu'elle n'était pas arrivée. Je lui répond par un vague « Hn » et détourne la tête. Elle n'a aucune envie de parler, et je me vois mal, moi Sasuke Uchiwa, faire la discussion. D'habitude, c'est plutôt elle qui est comme ça. Mais encore une fois, c'était avant. Je la vois s'asseoir en poussant un soupir. A croire que ma simple présence l'ennuie. Bon, je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement intéressant, mais ce n'est pour une raison pour montrer ouvertement qu'elle se fait chier. Comme si moi je ne m'ennuyais pas aussi ! De toute manière, je n'ai rien à lui dire. Elle sait déjà tout de ma vie, je vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter de plus. Je remarque vite fait qu'elle a troqué sa jupe pour un short noir, qui met magnifiquement bien ses formes en valeur. Bon sang, voilà que je me remet à la mater. C'est vraiment mauvais pour moi, il faut sérieusement que je me reprenne. C'est bizarre, mais avant quand j'étais encore dans l'équipe, elle et moi étions toujours les premiers arrivés. Elle se contentait de me lorgner du coin de l'œil la plupart du temps, ce qui m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Par miracle, mes coéquipiers arrivent au loin. Ça me soulage un peu, je commençais à en avoir marre de ce silence pesant qui régnait. Je me lève pour aller à leur rencontre.

-Ça va ? me demande vivement Juugo. T'as le teint pâle.

-Hn, ça va, j'ai juste du mal à dormir.

-Oh, Sakura c'est ça ? s'exclame Suigetsu.

-C'est ça, répond-elle.

-Je n'étais plus sûr de moi. Les autres de ton équipe ne sont pas encore là ?

-Si elle est seule, c'est que oui abruti ! réplique Karin.

Elle fixe Sakura d'un mauvais œil. Et Sakura lui rend la pareille. Même moi je peux sentir la tension palpable entre elles. C'est amusant de voir le contraste entre ces deux-là. Je ne dirais pas que Karin n'est pas belle, mais je préfère de loin Sakura. Mais pourquoi je dis ça moi ! Je rectifie, les deux me sont indifférentes. Soudain, je vois Sakura se lever avec sourire. Je me tourne vers celui qui lui provoque une telle joie en le voyant et je sens que mon humeur ne va pas s'arranger. Sai se dirige vers elle avec ce même sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Et voir la façon dont elle a l'air de se sentir mieux rien qu'en le voyant m'énerve réellement. Ça me fait royalement chier même. Avant, c'était en m'aperçevant à peine que sur son visage se dessinait ce sourire qui lui était particulier. Une fois encore, c'était avant. C'était quand elle était amoureuse de moi. Elle ne l'est plus maintenant. Et je le répète, c'est tant mieux ! Naruto criant mon nom m'interpelle. Je suis bien content de le voir. Et lui aussi à ce que je constate. Mais ça, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi.

-T'es arrivé tôt Sasuke !

-Hn. Toi, toujours en retard comme d'habitude.

-Haha, ouais c'est vrai ! Je sais pas si Kakashi va venir, il a du encore se perdre comme il le dit si bien !

-Kakashi sera là pour vous observer, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Yamato.

Je fixe un moment ce type. Il est fort, ça je le sais. Même si je ne l'ai affronté que quelques secondes, j'ai su que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de faible. C'est un ancien membre des services spéciaux à ce que m'a dit Naruto. J'aimerais bien l'affronter un jour, voir si je suis à son niveau. Je vois Naruto me tendre la main dans un sourire.

-Alors, prêt à te battre de nouveau Sasuke ?

Je réfléchis un court instant. Non, c'est pas à Naruto que j'ai envie de casser la gueule.

-Si ça te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien me mesurer à Sai, lui répondis-je.

L'interessé se tourne vers moi, tout sourire. Je vois Sakura à côté fronçer les sourcils de surprise. Non, plutôt de mécontentement. Putain, je suis encore en train de la mater là.

-C'est d'accord, murmure Sai. Pourquoi pas, j'ai la chance de pouvoir me mesurer à Sasuke Uchiwa !

-Hn, okay. Ça t'ennuie pas Naruto ? ajoutai-je.

-Pas du tout ! Hé Juugo, ça te dit de m'affronter ?

-Hum, oui. Et toi Suigetsu tu vas te battre contre qui ?

-Bah étant donné que Karin est vraiment nulle, j'aimerais bien tester les capacités de Sakura.

-Moi nulle ?! Répète un peu Suigetsu !

Je tourne mes prunelles vers Sakura. Elle n'a pas l'air contre le fait d'affronter Suigetsu vu que je la vois mettre des gants noirs. Nos regards se croisent un instant. Je peux lire de la détermination dans le sien. Et autre chose aussi. Ses yeux semblent me dire « n'oublies pas de me regarder ».

-Parfait Suigetsu, s'exclame t-elle. On y va quand tu veux !

-Tu es motivée, ça fait plaisir ! répond mon ami.

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Karin, tu vas rester loin du terrain pour ne pas être blessée, dit Yamato.

-D'accord, répond-elle, la moue boudeuse.

Je vois qu'elle est contrariée. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas douée, mais disons que sa force, c'est la perception. Enfin je dis ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi Sakura a accepté de se battre contre Suigetsu. Elle ne fait pas le poids, ça j'en suis convaincu. Mais après tout, je n'ai pas le droit de juger. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable maintenant. Pour moi, elle est restée faible. Mais je sais que Suigetsu ne frappera pas fort, il veut juste passer un peu le temps. Et puis merde, je n'ai pas à être inquiet pour elle ! On s'avance sur le terrain, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. J'ai méchamment envie de tuer Sai, ça me démange. Mais bon, soyons réalistes, je ne le tuerai pas. Pas besoin de signal, juste un regard suffit.

* * *

Alors? ^^ impressions? Critiques? Je veux TOUT savoir! Donc vous avez compris qu'en fait, je vous demande des reviews :D

A la prochaine j'espère, Bisou ~Mireba


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! Oh que je suis contente d'être en vacances MOUAHAHAHA! Je vais pouvoir écrire, écrire, et toujours écrire :D Bon plus sérieusement. Merciii à vous toutes :3 ça m'a donné le sourire de voir comme le premier chapitre vous avait plu :s j'en suis trop fière et heureuse! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant ;) (c'est court pardon ! ^^")

Oh et je poste aussi une nouvelle fic! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

* * *

Bon, je dois l'avouer, je me suis trompé sur pas mal de choses. Premièrement, Sai n'est pas si nul. C'est vrai que je l'avais très rapidement affronté du temps où j'étais chez Orochimaru, mais ça avait été très court. Je dois lui reconnaître son talent pour le taijutsu. C'est vrai que sur ce point, on se ressemble. Mais je suis plus rapide que lui, ça c'est indéniable, sans me vanter bien sûr. Mais il est plutôt fort dans son genre. En tout cas, doué en taijutsu et en ninjutsu. Et en dessin, vu que c'est son arme shinobi dirait-on. Il m'a surpris quand il a fait sortir de sa toile des tigres d'encre de chine, que j'ai soufflé par une boule de feu. Mais bon, ça n'était pas vraiment un combat. Et j'espère que j'aurais une autre occasion de l'affronter, pour me mesurer véritablement à lui. Ouais, j'en rêve je crois. Ou plutôt, l'envie de lui enlever son sourire qui m'éxaspère me démange. Ensuite, et c'est sans doute là où je me suis le plus planté, Sakura n'est pas faible. Bien au contraire. Si on m'avait dit un jour que Sakura Haruno se battrait comme ça, je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire. Sauf que là c'est plus sérieux. Elle n'est pas à mon niveau, ça non. Mais à celui de l'Hokage, sûrement comme me l'a dit Kakashi en la regardant se battre. Et Naruto me l'a confirmé, étant témoin des accès de colère de la « vieille » comme il le dit. Mais à voir Sakura comme ça, ça m'a… fait sérieusement peur. Sérieusement peur dans le fait que si par malheur, je me prenais un coup comme elle a fait, je serais tué sur le coup. Au début de leur combat, je me suis dit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas dix secondes. Grave erreur.

Quand elle a asséné son premier coup de poing au sol, c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était devenue… forte. Largement pour se défendre seule en tout cas. Et quand le nuage de poussière s'est dissipé, et que j'ai pu voir ce qui restait du terrain, j'ai dégluti. Bon, elle n'a pas gagné, de toute manière ce n'était pas un vrai combat. Mais tout de même. Là, je me rend compte qu'elle n'a plus besoin que je la protège. Ce que je trouve parfaitement ridicule, car oui, elle aura toujours besoin que je la protège. Même si je comprend mieux le sens de son regard de tout à l'heure, non, Sakura Haruno reste et restera mon fardeau. Même s'il faut que je me batte pour. Je le ferais. Je suis rentré exténué à mon manoir, toujours aussi lugubre depuis que j'y suis revenu. J'ai bien tenté de lui redonner des couleurs, en ouvrant les rideaux, en faisant du ménage avec l'aide de Naruto. Mais non, il reste toujours cette froideur qui règne en maître. Dû aux souvenirs qui y sont gravés. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que je me sens encore plus seul. Naruto y est venu tous les jours depuis mon retour, et je l'en suis reconnaissant. Non, j'aimerais bien qu'une autre personne vienne me voir. _« Sakura par exemple hein ? »_ me murmure ma conscience. Qu'elle se taise celle-là ! Non, je n'ai absolument pas besoin que Sakura vienne me voir, je m'en moque totalement même ! Il est encore tôt, c'est à peine le début de l'après-midi. Tout en finissant ma pomme, je sors de la demeure. J'ai bien envie d'une mission. Oui, une mission seul. Pour réfléchir et être en paix avec moi-même. J'espère que Tsunade acceptera de m'en confier une. Je me rend, les mains dans les poches, vers son bureau. Plusieurs femmes gloussent sur mon passage. Je n'y fais pas attention, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, et j'en ai bien trop marre d'être reluquer sans arrêt partout où je vais. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi les filles me regardaient autant. Il faut sans doute être une fille pour comprendre ça. En tout cas, j'ai l'image d'un mec inaccessible, et pourtant, les femmes me courent encore après ! En arrivant devant la porte de l'Hokage, je découvre avec surprise que Sakura s'y trouve aussi. C'est bien ma veine ! Je m'avance quand même vers elle, et me pose contre le mur, évitant son regard émeraude qui me fait des frissons. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sensible à son regard ! C'est juste qu'il me rend nerveux, sans que je sache pourquoi.

-Tsunade-sama n'est pas encore là, me murmure t-elle, sans détacher ses yeux de ma personne.

-Ah, répondis-je.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder, ajoute t-elle.

-Hn, merci.

-De rien.

Fin de la discussion. Je me demande même si Juugo qui ne parle pas souvent, parlerait plus justement. Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue de me fixer comme ça ? Je croyais pourtant qu'elle ne m'aimait plus. Je m'autorise à lever un bref regard vers elle… pour me renfrogner aussitôt. Elle ne me regarde pas, elle me traverse encore une fois ! Comme si j'étais un point invisible qu'elle fixait sur le mur. Et franchement, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir son hostilité ? Rien, je n'ai rien fait justement. Rien que je ne sache pas en tout cas. Avec soulagement, j'entend des bruits de pas. Tsunade arrive vers nous, une bouteille de saké à la main. Elle me regarde moi, puis Sakura, et je vois un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle s'imagine quoi là !

-Désolée, j'espère que vous n'attendez pas depuis longtemps.

-Ce n'est rien Tsunade-sama, s'empresse de répondre Sakura.

-Bon tant mieux alors ! Que puis-je euh… pour vous ?

-J'avais besoin que vous signiez quelques papiers pour une opération que je dois effectuer à l'hôpital, demain matin.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Entre, toi aussi Sasuke.

Je laisse Sakura passer devant moi, et mes yeux s'attardent malgré moi sur ses fesses. Je ressens encore ce putain de désir pour elle, merde ! Je relève vite les yeux, et me met dans un coin du bureau. Tsunade s'asseoit sur son fauteuil, et me fait signe d'avancer, tandis qu'elle signe les feuilles dont Sakura a besoin.

-Alors, que veux-tu Sasuke ?

-J'aimerais effectuer une mission. Seul, si c'est possible.

Directement, je sens le regard perplexe de Sakura sur moi, mais j'essaye de ne pas y prêter attention, gardant mon visage impassible. L'Hokage me lance un de ces regards…

-Tu as l'intention de quitter à nouveau le village ? Tu t'y prends mal tu sais ?

-Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas ça du tout, répliquai-je. Je veux juste une mission toute simple, comme tout bon ninja.

-Hum, je vois. Tu t'investis dans ton rôle de ninja de Konoha, et je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. C'est d'accord, je vais y réfléchir, et je te préviens dès que j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

-Hn, merci. Bonne fin de journée à vous alors. Au revoir Sakura.

-A-au revoir Sasuke-kun, murmure t-elle doucement.

Je rêve ou elle a bafouillé ? On aurait presque dit Hinata ! Elle croyait quoi, que je n'allais pas lui dire au revoir ? Je ne suis pas cruel à ce point. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, ni ne me jette pas l'ombre d'un regard que je vais la snober. Décidémment, je ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Oh et puis pourquoi je me pose toutes ces questions moi aussi ? Je sors du bâtiment, et le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux. L'air s'est rafraichi. J'entend Sakura sortir juste après moi, et je décide de ne pas me retourner.

-Sasuke-kun ?

Merde, pourquoi elle veut me parler ?

-Tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention de repartir n'est-ce pas ?

Si je m'attendais à cette question… J'ai presque l'impression de revivre la même scène qu'il y a quatre ans.

-Ça ferait énormément souffrir Naruto, et tu le sais. Il a suffisamment donné pour te ramener Sasuke.

-Et toi non ? la coupai-je, surpris par ma propre question.

-Q-quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas cherché toi aussi à me ramener ? Ah non, c'est vrai j'oubliais que tu as voulu me tuer.

-Je… oui ! Oui c'est vrai ! explose t-elle.

Super ! Dans le royaume de la connerie, je suis le maître ! Je suis en train de la faire souffrir, je le sens à sa voix.

-Et tu pensais sérieusement pouvoir me battre Sakura ?

-Mais… pour qui te prends-tu ?!

C'est mauvais signe pour moi. Je commence vraiment à me demander si je ferais pas mieux soit de l'assommer comme avant, ou bien de partir sans demander mon reste. Je la vois se poster devant moi brutalement. Et la souffrance que je peux lire dans son regard me désabuse complètement. Pour le coup, je me sens vraiment con.

-Tu ne me connais pas Sasuke ! Tu ignores tout de moi, tu ne sais pas par quoi je suis passée après ton départ ! Et sache que je ne suis plus la faible gamine d'autrefois ! Je peux largement te battre Sasuke !

Malgré moi, je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Voir Sakura Haruno s'énerver contre moi, c'est bien la première fois. Et je dois dire que la colère lui va bien. Crétin ! Je pense à ça alors qu'elle est en train de m'incendier.

-Et je peux te le montrer quand tu veux ! ajoute t-elle une dernière fois, le regard perçant, et pourtant menaçant de larmes.

-C'est bon Sakura calme-toi. Je suis désolé.

Elle lève ses sourcils d'étonnement. Je l'avoue, je m'étonne moi-même. Pas la peine de poursuivre plus loin cette dispute, je pars précipitamment vers ma demeure, laissant complètement Sakura en plant. Ça, elle me le pardonnera jamais.

* * *

Et voilà =) c'est court, oui je sais, mais j'aime respecter les pauses dans mes fics :D et puis faut me laisser le temps d'écrire ^^ mais j'en posterais un autre chapitre dans la semaine, promis ;D en attendant, vos impressions sur ce chapitre? :3 i want some reviews ! ^^ Bisoux Mireba


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Mina! Comme promis, un autre chapitre cette semaine ;) vous avez vu, je tiens parole :P J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.

* * *

Chose incroyable, j'ai réussi à dormir cette nuit. Je n'en reviens pas. Faut dire que mon altercation avec Sakura m'a foutu une migraine intenable, j'ai cru que je devrais aller à l'hôpital. C'est de ma faute de toute manière, je l'ai provoqué stupidement. Et il est évident qu'elle n'est pas prête de m'adresser la parole. Ça m'énerve vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'énerve. Déjà que son regard me traversait, là ce sont ses mots qui vont à peine m'atteindre. Si elle me parle, ce sera comme si elle parlerait dans le vide. Parce que c'est ce que je dois représenter à ses yeux. Du vide. Un coup à ma porte me tire de ma rêverie. Je sais déjà qui c'est.

-Ohé Sasuke !

-Entre Naruto, criai-je à mon tour.

-T'as l'air d'une loque tu sais ? me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Hn, ferme-là tu veux ?

-Okay, Monsieur Uchiwa est de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Ça aurait pas un rapport avec Sakura-chan par hasard ?

Zut. Soit elle lui a tout dit, soit…

-Je l'ai croisé hier en revenant de chez Shikamaru. La seule chose que j'ai obtenu d'elle en la croisant, c'est « je le hais ce Sasuke, je le hais ». Tu m'expliques ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je t'assure Naruto, répondis-je à mon ami.

-Hum, je veux bien te croire. Mais ne la fais pas souffrir, je sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense en ce moment, mais elle n'a pas l'air si bien que ça. Et pour ne rien te cacher, ça m'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ? Elle m'a l'air en pleine forme moi.

-Nan, c'est pour cacher sa tristesse qu'elle se montre comme ça. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut à propos de moi.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi elle s'en voudrait ?

-Parce que… au sommet des kages, quand elle est venue me voir, pour me dire de ne plus te courir après, elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Le choc. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti, un véritable choc. Sakura, amoureuse de Naruto ? Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien là.

-Puis après, Sai est venu nous voir pour nous dire ses véritables intentions. Celle de te tuer Sasuke.

-Je le sais ça, Kakashi me l'a dit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Sai l'en a t-il empêché ?

-Sai a dit qu'elle était incapable de te tuer. Tout comme Kakashi-sensei. Parce qu'elle t'aime encore Sasuke.

Hein ? Sakura m'aimerait encore ? Ce serait la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a pas tué ? Je suis un peu plus perdu là. Ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime plus, il y a des signes qui ne mentent pas quand même !

-Si, si je suis ce que tu me dis, tu voudrais dire que Sakura… m'aime ? Encore ?

-Si je te le dis crétin ! Franchement Sasuke, tu réfléchis pas des fois ou quoi ?

-Tss. Tu dois faire erreur Naruto, ajoutai-je en détournant le regard.

-Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que Sakura n'est plus la même qu'avant. Elle ne me regarde pas, ne me parle pas. Je n'existe pas pour elle, du moins plus.

-Quoi ? On parle de la même Sakura là ?

-Hn.

-Je… je savais pas ! Je, je pensais qu'elle était heureuse de te revoir, qu'elle te l'avait forcément fait savoir par un moyen quelconque, en te sautant dans les bras, ou bien en pleurant sur ton épaule…

-Non, rien de tout ça Naruto.

En même temps, je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si elle m'avait sauté dans les bras, ou même pleuré contre moi. Ça m'aurait révulsé sans doute. Ou alors, j'aurais essayé de me montrer un peu compatissant, j'aurais fait quelques efforts. Juste quelques efforts, je ne lui aurais pas avouer mon amour pour elle non plus ! Quoi, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Je suis pas amoureux d'elle, ça non !

-Euh, alors excuse-moi de m'être emporté Sasuke, murmure Naruto, gêné. Je croyais que ça allait bien entre vous, je m'étais déjà fait la raison de te laisser la voie libre héhé.

-La voie libre ? demandai-je, levant un sourcil interrogateur, perplexe.

-Bah oui ! J'aime toujours Sakura-chan tu sais ? Enfin, ça va, j'arrive à l'oublier. Tu savais qu'Hinata m'avait fait une déclaration ?!

-Comme si c'était étonnant Naruto. Hinata est amoureuse de toi depuis toujours, t'es aveugle vraiment.

-Oh c'est bon hein ! s'écrie Naruto, en se frottant la tête. C'est vrai que peut-être qu'en effet, plusieurs signes montraient qu'elle m'aimait !

-Hn, crétin.

-Haha !

Etre aussi complice avec Naruto me fait vraiment du bien. Grâce à lui, j'ai un peu oublié mon problème avec Sakura. Même s'il reste tout de même présent dans mon esprit.

-Ça te dit un bol de nouilles chez Ichiraku ? Fait longtemps que t'en as pas mangé, elles sont toujours aussi succulentes !

-Hn, pourquoi pas ?

Mon ami sort de la maison en courant, et je referme la porte de mon manoir. Je le regarde un moment, dépité par le peu de vie qui l'anime.

-Faudrait peut-être songer à te trouver une fille rapidement Sasuke ! Ta demeure fait un peu vide comme ça ! Je vois bien un ou deux Uchiwa égayer l'endroit, pas toi ?

-Hn…

-Ouais, des petits Uchiwa ! Avec les yeux verts de leur mère si possible, héhé !

-Redis ça encore une fois, et je te promets que je te noie dans la cascade.

Quel abruti des fois ! Comme si Sakura allait être la mère de mes enfants ! Totalement stupide. Et pourtant, j'ai du mal à imaginer une autre femme qu'elle à cette place. Pas parce que je l'aime, non, étant donné que je ne l'aime pas. Mais parce que c'est vraiment la seule fille que j'ai réussi à supporter dans ma vie. J'oublie aussi Karin c'est vrai, mais, ce n'est pas la même chose. Karin, elle, n'arrête vraiment pas ses tentatives pour me séduire. Ça devient gavant à force. Sakura finissait par abandonner elle au moins. Quoique… elle était tenace. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous sommes arrivés chez Ichiraku. Naruto commande rapidement des ramens pour nous.

-Ah Sasuke, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu as bien grandi, comme Naruto ! Tu dois être devenu vraiment fort en plus !

-Hn, merci.

-Tiens, Sakura n'est pas là ? Je me rappelle quand vous veniez mangez ici tous les trois parfois, avec Kakashi aussi.

-Ouais c'est vrai ça ! C'était toujours amusant ! Mais bon, on a grandi maintenant ! Heureusement vos ramens sont toujours les meilleures Chef !

-Merci ! Tenez appréciez-bien !

-Merci ! Bon appétit !

-Hn, merci.

Nous mangeâmes en silence, jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'étouffe en avalant de travers. Je lui assène un grand coup dans le dos pour qu'il tousse. Et cet abruti se met à rire de sa connerie. Il m'arrache même un sourire en coin. Vraiment celui-là ! Une fois le repas fini, il me propose d'aller voir Sakura à l'hôpital. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix. Je le suis, les mains dans les poches, complètement indifférent aux regards des femmes sur moi. La même chose quoi ! Une fois arrivés, Naruto se dirige dans un bureau et frappe un grand coup. Il n'attend même pas l'autorisation de la personne pour entrer.

-Sakura-chan !

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je bosse moi !

J'assiste à la scène, amusé. J'avais oublié combien Sakura pouvait s'énerver contre Naruto. Ce n'est pas qu'il le mérite vraiment, mais ça m'amuse de les voir ainsi. Avant, j'en avais marre de leurs disputes ridicules. Maintenant, je me rend compte que ça m'a manqué. Quoique, Suigetsu et Karin sont à peu près pareils. Merde, elle lève les yeux vers moi, et je sens direct toute la rage qu'elle retient. J'essaye de rester calme, il faut que je le sois de toute manière.

-Bonjour Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun.

Oula. C'est mal parti encore. Plus glaciale comme réponse n'existe pas. Je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas maudit là.

-Dis Sakura-chan, reprend Naruto, tu es libre là ? On aurait pu aller tous les trois se promener dans la forêt ou autre chose…

-Je bosse Naruto ! Va donc flâner avec l'autre si ça t'amuse, mais ce sera sans moi.

L'autre. Présupposé moi. Il fallait que je m'y attende, elle m'en veut toujours de l'avoir planté hier soir. Je vais pas lui en vouloir, mais bon. Je trouve que c'est ridicule. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à retenir un petit rire. Ses émeraudes se posent brusquement sur moi, brillantes de colère. J'ai encore fait une gaffe je crois.

-Quelque chose te fait rire Sasuke ?

-Non.

-Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

-Sakura-chan commence pas…

-Ferme-là Naruto ! Alors, reprend t-elle en s'avançant vers moi, tu as un problème Sasuke ?

-Oui. Mon problème c'est toi. Tu m'engueules alors que je n'ai rien dit, rien fait. Ça m'exaspère un peu à vrai dire.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de percuter sur ce que je viens de dire que je sens sa main s'abattre d'un coup sec sur ma joue. Bordel, ça ne me fait même pas mal. Je sens ma joue brûlante, ça c'est sur. Je vais même peut-être avoir un bleu si ça se trouve. Je tourne le visage pour rencontrer le sien, triste et haineux. J'aperçois même une larme couler avant que Sakura sorte de la pièce en trombe. Putain, j'ai réussi à la faire pleurer. J'aurais préféré tout, tout sauf ça.

-Bordel Sasuke… tu joues à quoi là ? me demande Naruto, tout en me fixant étrangement.

Je ne saisis même pas le sens de sa question. Je lève ma main tremblante vers ma joue. Sans dire un mot, je quitte le bureau à mon tour. Je marche sans vraiment savoir où je vais, mes pas me mènent d'eux-mêmes chez moi. Arrivé devant chez moi, je trouve à terre un papier. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'en saisis et le lis :

_Juste pour te dire que Tsunade t'attend demain matin dans son bureau à cinq heures. Elle a une mission pour toi. Et j'en fais partie aussi. En espérant que ma présence ne soit pas trop lourde à porter pour toi._

La lettre n'est même pas signée, et je sais déjà de qui elle provient. Si ça se trouve, elle voulait me la donner à l'hôpital. Merde, je suis vraiment con ma parole. Agacé par moi-même, je me rend dans la salle de bain. Ma joue est vraiment rouge, je vois presque la trace de ses longs doigts fins. J'avais oublié à quel point sa peau était douce. Douce malgré ce contact plutôt brutal. Je souris. Cette trace, j'espère qu'elle ne s'effacera jamais.

* * *

Alors? Toujours à la hauteur de vos éspérances? Je l'espère! Un petit, même tout petit commentaire me ferait un immense plaisir ^^" je sais je sais, j'en demande trop xD

Bisoux à vous, Mireba~

PS: merci à celles qui m'ont reviewté _Parce qu'à l'indifférence, je préfère la haine _ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :3 étant donné que j'y met beaucoup de mon coeur dedans ^^ oh sinon, je vais enfin reprendre une fleur pour deux ;D il était temps! Jongler avec 4 fics, c'est vraiment pas facile!


	4. Chapter 4

Yo minna! ENFIN . j'ai cru que j'allais tuer fanfiction hier soir O__O moi qui m'étais dit "je suis toute seule chez moi ce soir, je vais poster et tout" et bah nan! Heureusement Document manager a arrêté de faire sa tête de mule =D surtout que que... Vous verrez x)

Sur ce, place à la lecture ;) **Kura-chan-x3** je te dédie ce chapitre pour une raison haha :')

* * *

Cinq heures. Je suis pile à l'heure. Devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Et pourtant, aucune trace de Sakura. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas résignée à rester chez elle pour ne pas me voir. Je ne pense pas, vu son caractère. Je sais qu'elle viendra. Mais tout de même, je déteste les gens en retard. C'est une des choses que je hais le plus. Quand Kakashi arrivait toujours en retard, ça avait le don de m'exaspérer totalement. Et ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de Sakura d'arriver en retard. Encore un peu fatigué, je m'asseois par terre dans le couloir. Je me demande quel genre de mission ce sera. J'espère fatiguante, pour que je me défoule. J'en ai vraiment besoin dernièrement. Non pas que j'ai envie de me battre, mais plutôt envie d'évacuer ma colère. Ma frustration. Et surtout, pour ne plus penser à cette petite voix, cette maudite conscience qui n'arrête plus de me foutre la migraine. On dirait presque un jeu. Il y a cette partie dans mon cerveau qui n'arrête pas de cogiter sur tous les faits et actes de Sakura, et ça, ça m'énerve. Le manque de sommeil me rattrape, et je sombre peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai entendu des bruits de pas au loin et qui se sont arrêtés devant moi.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Cette voix, je la reconnais. C'est celle de Tsunade. J'ouvre les yeux instantanément, et je constate que l'Hokage me fixe bizarrement avec surprise, comme si c'était anormal que je me trouve ici. A ses côtés, je parviens à distinguer la silhouette de Sakura. Elle porte une cape de voyage, et a revêti sa tenue habituelle. Elle me lance un regard narquois, avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Tsunade. Je me relève rapidement, et m'avance vers la femme aux yeux noisettes.

-Vous êtes en retard, murmurai-je calmement.

-En retard ? C'était à huit heures que je t'avais convoqué, tu n'as pas eu le mot de Sakura ?

Soudainement, je prend conscience qu'elle m'a piégé. Elle a fait ça pour se venger en quelque sorte. C'est tellement… puéril… et en même temps c'est bien le genre de Sakura. Je lui lance un regard plein de défi devant une Tsunade perplexe. Cette dernière se racle la gorge.

-Bon, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais bon. Voici votre ordre de mission. Vous devrez vous rendre au pays de la neige.

Je me fige à l'entente de dernier mot. Neige ? Elle a bien dit neige ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne supporte pas la neige.

-Ça consiste en quoi ? demande Sakura.

-Il vous faudra apporter ceci.

Sur ce, elle pose sur le bureau un parchemin. Quoi ? C'est pour ce truc qu'on va affronter le froid ?

-Sauf votre respect, vous êtes sérieuse en nous demandant de remplir cette mission ?

-Je sais Sasuke, que ce n'est pas le genre de mission que tu voulais. Mais crois-moi, il pourrait y avoir des risques qu'on tente de vous dérober ce rouleau. Et je ne veux en prendre aucun.

-Il contient quoi ?

-Des informations confidentielles, qui peuvent se révéler très utiles pour éviter une guerre. Satisfait ?

Non, pas vraiment. Mais ça, je ne vais pas lui dire. Mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sakura doit venir elle aussi.

-Et vous pensez que je ne suis pas capable de remplir cette mission seul ?

-Si je viens, c'est parce que je suis médecin, rétorque Sakura. C'est pour limiter les risques de perte.

-C'est cela. Bon, il est temps de vous mettre en route. Faites attention à vous.

-Entendu Tsunade-sama !

-Hn.

Nous sortons tous les deux du bureau sous le regard amusé de l'Hokage. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit bien rire intérieurement. Elle sait très bien qu'entre moi et Sakura, ce n'est pas l'entente folle que tout le monde pense. C'est même plutôt le contraire. Devant la porte principale, je revêt ma cape de voyage à moi aussi. On en aura sûrement besoin, s'il fait un temps glacial. Soudain, Sakura s'approche vers moi.

-Je sais que ça ne te réjouis pas de faire équipe avec moi. Alors tu n'as pas à te forcer à être amical.

-Tu es une coéquipière comme une autre pour aujourd'hui. Alors je vais me comporter avec toi normalement.

-Hum. J'en ferais de même.

-Hn. On y va ?

Elle opine de la tête, et nous nous mettons en route. Je sens que l'air doux de Konoha va me manquer affreusement. Sakura a l'air déterminée comme jamais. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt content de faire cette mission avec elle. Parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est devenue forte. Je le sens dans son regard, il y a cette lueur de fierté que je lui trouve magnifique. Oui, je la trouve vraiment superbe comme ça. Elle semble tellement naturelle, si sûre d'elle. Je fronçe les sourcils. Je suis en train de dire que Sakura Haruno est magnifique. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne moi. Nous sautons d'arbre en arbre durant plusieurs heures, faisant des pauses que de temps en temps, et si nécessaires. Je suis pressé d'arriver rapidement au pays de la neige. Pour pouvoir le quitter au plus vite. Déjà, l'air se fait plus glacial. A moins que ce soit le silence qui règne entre nous qui rend l'atmosphère comme ça. Que puis-je bien lui dire aussi ? Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, et je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle me parle. Disons le carrément, je me fous même qu'elle ne me parle pas. Tant mieux, ça me permet de me consacrer à la mission que nous devons remplir. _« Alors pourquoi tu penses tant à elle Sasuke hein ? »_ me chuchote ma conscience. Cette satanée conscience. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle me laisse en paix elle. Soudain, je vois Sakura s'immobiliser.

-On devrait s'accorder une pause je pense. Il n'est pas tard.

-Hn.

Nous nous posons dans une clairière tranquille. Il n'y a que quelques villageois autour de nous. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté cette mission. Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit de dire non. Un flocon se pose sur mon nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il neige ! Ce n'est pas ça qui va améliorer mon état d'esprit. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Sakura recueillir des flocons dans sa main et sourire. On dirait une enfant. Là, elle ressemble à la faible gamine que j'ai connu il y a quatre ans. J'en oublierais presque qu'elle possède une force redoutable. Je la trouve jolie ainsi. Mine de rien, elle est une source d'apaisement pour moi. Attention, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai un besoin permanent de sa présence ! Non, c'est juste qu'à côté d'elle, tous mes soucis me semblent loin. Peu à peu, je me laisse gagner par la sérénité qui émane de Sakura. Une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs s'approche de nous.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes des ninjas ?

-Oui, répond Sakura dans un sourire. Que fais-tu là toute seule ?

-Je ne suis pas seule, ma grand-mère est là-bas. Elle m'envoie vous dire qu'une tempête va se préparer, et que vous devriez faire attention à vous.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Nous serons prudents. Tu habites dans le coin ?

Tss. Il est clair que quand Sakura aura des enfants, ce seront les plus heureux du monde. Elle a l'air tellement à l'aise. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter la vision d'un petit brun dans ses bras. Je secoue la tête. Tout ça c'est de la faute à Naruto, lui et ses conneries aussi !

-Non, nous nous rendons avec d'autres plus vers le nord, pour regagner notre village. L'ennui, c'est que nous n'avons pas d'endroit où dormir. Ni même de quoi nous protéger.

Cette gamine m'énerve. Je l'ai senti venir, elle sait parfaitement que Sakura est prise de pitié pour elle. Bien que je conçois qu'une enfant et une grand-mère ne doivent pas rester dans ce froid glacial. Agacé, je sors ma tente de mon sac.

-Tiens, dis-je en lui lançant la tente. Comme ça vous serez au moins à l'abri pour dormir au cas où.

-Oh, merci monsieur ! Merci beaucoup !

Et la gamine s'éloigne en courant vers les siens, tandis que je vois Sakura me regarder stupéfaite. Peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un geste comme celui-ci de ma part. Je suis quand même humain, je me soucie des gens. Je me relève, toujours sous son regard intrigué.

-Reprenons la route nous aussi, si on veut éviter un peu la tempête.

-Euh, oui.

Elle se lève rapidement, et nous nous remettons en route. Je suis plutôt content de l'effet que j'ai produit. Elle va peut-être me voir comme quelqu'un d'un peu soucieux du bien-être des autres. Parce que c'est ce que je suis au fond de moi, même si je n'en parais rien. Disons le clairement, je ne le montre pas du tout. Je tiens un tant soi peu à mon image et à ma fierté. Moi Sasuke Uchiwa, ne montrerais jamais que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un. La neige se fait plus imposante, et le vent qui s'est levé ne fait que nous gêner. Je me demande narquoisement si Sakura aime toujours autant la sensation de la neige sur sa peau. Moi, je trouve ça désagréable. Mais vu sa froideur, Sakura doit aimer le lieu où on se trouve ! A ce rythme, on ne sera jamais arrivés à l'heure que j'espérais. Au loin, j'aperçois enfin des lumières. On approche de la ville de Yuki. Les montagnes s'étendent à perte de vue. Je ne pourrais vraiment pas vivre ici, c'est clair. On ralentit la cadence une fois en ville, et nous nous rendons au palais du seigneur de la ville. Celui-ci nous accueille chaleureusement, et je lui donne le rouleau qui nous aura puisé la moitié de notre énergie pour la journée.

-Merci à vous, ninjas de Konoha. Je serais ravi de vous offrir l'hospitalité de cette nuit pour vous remercier.

-Merci, mais nous allons rentrer au village.

-Vous êtes sûrs ? La tempête va faire rage cette nuit, vous pourriez être bloqués dehors.

-Sasuke-kun, commence Sakura, on devrait peut-être rester par mesure de sécurité.

-Non, rentrons maintenant, je n'aime pas ce pays, sans vous offenser bien sûr.

-Hum je comprend, vous n'êtes pas habitués à un froid aussi intense à Konoha.

-A qui le dites vous. Sur ce, ajoutai-je en m'inclinant.

Je vis Sakura en faire de même, sans oublier de noter la colère qui se lit dans ses yeux. La Sakura calme de tout à l'heure va bientôt disparaître, je le sens. Et elle n'attend même pas que nous soyons sortis du palais pour me faire la morale.

-Sasuke, on aurait du accepter son invitation, et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Peut-être, mais on a largement le temps de rentrer au village avant d'être au cœur de la tempête.

-Mais enfin ! On va attraper une pneumonie, rien de plus ! Comment on va faire si on est coincés dans la neige, hein ?

-On avisera. Allons-y.

J'entend son juron étouffé, et je retiens un sourire. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je hais cet endroit. Je hais la neige, mais je préfère encore l'affronter au plus vite. Nous quittons la ville rapidement, le vent étant de plus en plus fort. J'espère que la petite fille de tout à l'heure et ceux qui l'accompagnaient vont bien, et qu'ils ont pu se mettre à l'abri. Il est difficile de se déplacer dans la neige. Chaque pas me semble plus dur à faire que le précédent. Et je constate que Sakura est épuisée elle aussi, même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître. Je regrette presque qu'elle m'ait accompagné. Peut-être que j'aurais du l'assomer avant qu'on ne parte du village. Oui, ça aurait mieux valu. Le blizzard est intense, je ne vois presque pas où je vais. Sans bruit, je sens Sakura me tirer par le bras.

-Sasuke-kun, ça ne te dérange pas si je me tiens à toi ? Je ne vois pas grand chose.

-Hn, non.

Je presse ma main dans la sienne, et le peu de chaleur qui émane de celle-ci me procure une sensation encore inconnue jusqu'à présent. Comme si un bien-être intense s'emparait de moi. Savourant par la même occasion le plaisir que cette sensation provoque chez moi, je scrute l'horizon et trouve enfin un chemin qui paraît plus praticable. Bon sang, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être dans mon manoir qu'en ce moment !

* * *

Vous savez ce que je me suis posé comme question la dernière fois dans le tram? "Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves Sasuke beau au fait?" O___O c'est ma question existentielle du moment MDR. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait chez lui, je suis bien curieuse d'avoir vos avis :D

Oh et je veux évidemment aussi vos avis sur ce chapitre ;D donc oui, encore une fois, je quémande des reviews!

Bisoux Mireba~


	5. Chapter 5

Yo mina =D d'abord, merci pour tous vos précieux avis sur Sasuke :3 malheureusement, ça me blase encore plus, car je sais que je ne rencontrerais JAMAIS de Sasuke :'( tant pis, le rêve fait vivre XD Voilà, je poste vite fait, avant d'aller préparer mes affaires pour un entretien demain :O NO STRESS, c'est ce que je me dis ^^" et en plus comme ça, j'échappe à 3h de Cm héhé ;D

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

-Je n'en peux plus Sasuke, arrêtons-nous.

La neige fait toujours rage, et cela fait trois heures que nous nous sommes mis en route. Je dois avouer que je me sens épuisé moi aussi. Le vent qui fouette mon visage me pique la peau, j'ai l'impression que de fines aiguilles me transpercent. Ça me rappellerait presque notre mission au pays des vagues, il y a très longtemps. Ma peau est glacé, et je ne sens même plus les doigts de Sakura dans ma main. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres sont bleues, et ses joues bien plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Je fronce les sourcils, énervé par mon attitude. Enervé par le fait que je m'inquiète autant pour elle alors que je m'en fous complètement, et aussi énervé contre moi pour avoir osé mettre sa vie en danger. J'opine de la tête, et Sakura se laisse tomber au sol, tenant toujours ma main. Je dois avouer que je n'ai plus envie qu'elle la lâche d'ailleurs. « Faudrait savoir, tu l'aimes ou non ? » chuchote cette putain de voix dans mon esprit. Me ressaisissant, je la lâche brusquement. Elle lève des yeux effarés vers moi, remplis de surprise et de tristesse caché. Et merde, je n'ai aucune envie de la consoler moi !

-Je vais chercher du bois.

Me servant de ce prétexte pour m'éloigner un peu d'elle, je pars les mains dans les poches d'un pas énervé, sentant son regard dans mon dos. Je m'éloigne le plus possible, je n'ai pas envie de retourner la voir pour l'instant. Je donne un coup de poing rageur dans un arbre. Bordel, mais pourquoi je pense tant à elle moi ? Je n'aurais vraiment pas du accepter cette mission, je le regrette amèrement maintenant. J'agis comme une véritable girouette avec elle, un moment je ne veux pas quitter sa main, le moment d'après je souhaite être le plus loin possible d'elle. Je ne me comprend pas moi-même. Je suis vraiment con parfois. Je me met à chercher des branches, mais je ne vois rien du tout avec cette satanée neige par terre. Soudain, je sens une présence toute proche de moi, et je me retourne juste à temps pour repousser d'un coup de pied mon assaillant. Ouf, ce n'est pas Sakura. C'est un renégat, un brigand, ça se voit clairement. Ce qu'il veut, c'est juste me tuer. Il y a une lueur féroce dans son regard. Un regard qui ne me destabilise nullement. Pour ça, je pense que le mien vaut tous les regards du monde. Il est mal tombé, je suis d'une humeur vraiment massacrante.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de me battre contre toi.

-Tu es un ninja non ? Alors donne-moi tout ce que tu possèdes, sinon c'est la mort qui t'attend.

Un sourire passe sur mon visage. La mort, rien que ça ? Pour un peu j'en rirais. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout il ne me connaît pas. Il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire. Et il ne sait pas à quel point j'ai besoin de me défouler.

-Je prend le risque, répondis-je tout bas.

J'évite avec facilité les shurikens qu'il me lance, et les repousse avec nonchalance d'un kunai. Dans un cri de rage, il se jète sur moi aussi rapidement que ma lame s'enfonce dans son corps. Ça aura été rapide. Mais malheureusement pour moi, il s'écroule de tout son poids sur mon corps et m'entraîne dans sa chute… dans le lac dont je n'ai pas fait attention. L'eau me transperce le corps tant elle est glacée. J'ai l'impression que mon corps est devenu lui-même de la glace. Je retiens ma respiration, mais c'est peine perdue, et le froid m'empêche de bouger mes membres. Et ma cape de voyage n'arrange rien, elle ne fait que m'allourdir. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça m'arriverait. En même temps, imaginer Sasuke Uchiwa mourir de cette façon… Mourir. Est ce que j'ai peur de mourir ? Non. J'ai déjà failli mourir maintes fois, alors sincèrement, je ne crains pas la mort. Mais cette fois, j'ai pourtant le sentiment que c'est vraiment la fin. Comme une intuition.

Croyant que ma dernière est venue, je me met à penser à tout et à rien. Mon esprit me fait un défilé de ma vie. Je pense à tout. A mon départ de Konoha. A mon combat contre Itachi, à la haine que j'ai ressenti en croisant le regard de Danzo. A la fureur qui s'est emparé de moi quand Naruto a voulu me ramener de force. A la frustration que je ressens face à l'indifférence de Sakura. A l'effet que me fait son sourire, même s'il ne m'est pas destiné. A sa colère, que je lui trouve ravissante. A elle, je suis tout simplement en train de penser à elle. C'est sans doute dû au fait que mon esprit est embrumé à cause du froid, rien de plus. Bizarrement, je n'entend pas ma conscience cette fois. A croire qu'elle s'est enfin décidé à me laisser tranquille. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour penser à Sakura. Un avenir avec elle ? Je ne veux même pas y penser, même là en ce moment. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne me mérite pas. Non, elle mérite vraiment mieux que moi. Elle mérite d'être heureuse, et moi, je ne peux pas lui apporter le bonheur qui doit lui être rendu. Même si c'est vrai, j'avoue que je ne m'imagine pas avec une autre qu'elle, je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. Et le simple fait d'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre prendre ma place me rend nerveux, surtout si c'est Sai en plus. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Je suis en train de mourir, et je fais des reflexions philosophiques. Je suis vraiment stupide. A quoi bon, de toute manière, je n'ai plus la force de lutter.

J'ai tellement froid que je ne sens plus rien. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est bien la fin.

Soudain, contre toute attente, et au moment où j'attend enfin que la mort vienne me chercher, je sens deux mains me soulever hors de l'eau avec difficulté. Je me sens déposé à terre, et je sens des doigts parcourir mon cou à la recherche de mon pouls.

-Sasuke-kun… non… murmure une voix blanche à proximité de mon visage.

Ah, si je ne m'abuse, cette voix appartient à Sakura. Donc si je réfléchis bien, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas mort. Ou alors j'entend sa voix depuis le paradis. Mais impossible, vu que je sens la douceur de ses doigts sur mes joues. On pourrait croire que c'est un légère caresse qu'elle me fait. Mais non, elle est bel et bien en train de me frapper doucement pour me réveiller. Ça va que je ne ressente rien. Et ça prouve aussi que je ne suis pas mort. Je la sens appuyer ses paumes sur mon torse, et je sens une faible chaleur s'en dégager.

-Allez, réagis bon sang, réagis !

Elle me demande de réagir. J'aimerais bien, mais je me sens incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. En fait, je suis entre la vie et la mort, et Sakura tente de me ramener vers la vie. Oh et après tout, pour quoi faire ? Vivre ne me servirait à rien. Bon, Naruto aura juste fait des efforts inimaginables pour rien au final. C'est vrai que je me sens un peu coupable sur ce point-là. Stop. Mon esprit a complètement arrêté de penser là. Des larmes. Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage, se mélangeant à l'eau qui ruisselle encore sur mes joues. Des larmes. Ses larmes. Celles de Sakura. Sakura pleure sur moi. Pleure pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le simple fait d'avoir senti ces gouttes tomber sur moi me donne envie d'ouvrir les paupières pour entrevoir, et vérifier mes dires. « Allez Sasuke, ouvre les yeux ! ». Tiens, elle se réveille celle-là ! Oui, elle a raison. Je dois les ouvrir. Je le dois. Alors péniblement, je force mes paupières à s'ouvrir, juste un peu, juste pour me permettre de la voir. Et je la vois. Les yeux fermés, mais les larmes continuant de couler quand même. Et là je réalise. Elle est en train de pleurer pour moi. Parce qu'elle croit que je vais mourir. Et parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je meure. Parce qu'en réalité, elle m'…

-Sakura…

Ses yeux s'ouvrent si rapidement, que le vert de ses émeraudes me transperçe littéralement. Bon sang, mais comment elle fait pour me faire ce putain d'effet ?

-Sasuke-kun…murmure t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

La joie. Le soulagement. La peur. Je peux les lire rapidement dans ses yeux, et dans le faible mais magnifique sourire qu'elle me fait. Et qui me coupe le souffle. Non, c'est sa beauté qui me coupe le souffle. Juste là, alors que la peine se lit encore sur son visage, je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi belle. Je ferme les yeux. C'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de ma conscience cette fois. J'ai pensé ça de moi-même, sans en ressentir le moindre gêne. C'est vraiment… étrange. Avec volonté, je parviens à me relever, reprenant mes esprits, la tête me tournant légèrement, la respiration encore saccadée. Faut dire aussi que j'ai été à deux doigts de mourir ! Je sens les mains de Sakura me soutenir.

-Ç-ça va Sasuke ?

-Hn… ne t'en fais pas.

-J-j'ai eu peur tu sais. Peu après que tu sois parti, on m'a attaqué et…

-Répète ?

Merde. Ils s'en sont pris à elle aussi ? Putain, je suis vraiment con ma parole, je n'avais même pas songé à ça…

-Oui, mais ça va, je leur ai réglé leur compte, tout va bien.

-Tu n'es pas blessée ? m'empressai-je de répondre.

Je jète un coup d'œil rapide à sa tenue. A part le fait qu'elle soit trempée, elle semble aller bien. Je suis rassuré, mais furieux aussi. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pû lui faire merde !

-Non, ça va je te dis. Puis je t'ai appelé, mais tu ne répondais pas, alors j'étais inquiète, et quand j'ai vu les traces au sol, aller dans l'eau, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Etant donné que tu ne répondais pas…

-Sakura, la coupai-je. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pû mourir ?

Elle me lance un regard etonné. C'est vrai que ma voix était un peu brutale. Mais elle ne se rend pas compte, qu'elle a vraiment failli y laisser sa vie elle aussi.

-Si je n'étais pas dans l'eau, tu y as pensé ? Tu as pensé à ce qui aurait pû arriver ? Je ne suis pas médecin, je n'aurais pas pû te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour moi.

-Mais… je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me protéger, ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre ! réplique t-elle énervée.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport. Je te dis juste que ça n'aurait apporté que des ennuis, et que tu aurais mieux fait de rester là où tu étais Sakura.

Grave erreur de ma part. Je suis en train de lui dire qu'elle est encore un fardeau là. Et je sais qu'elle déteste ça. Elle se lève, tremblante, et je vois son regard briller à nouveau, mais ce ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse qui menaçent de couler, mais des larmes de rage.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie Sasuke ! J'ai choisi de risquer ma vie, oui, mais c'était pour te sauver bordel !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

La surprise que je lis dans son regard émeraude me foudre totalement. Faut dire aussi que je suis vraiment con. Je ne suis même pas capable de mesurer mes paroles, non, je les sors directement ! Et la tristesse profonde que je lis dans ses yeux me fait vraiment mal. Vraiment. Je le ressens dans ma poitrine, la douleur en est même plus forte que celle que je ressentais auparavant. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'elle me jète sa cape de voyage, sans m'adresser un regard au préalable.

-Tiens. Et j'ai déjà monté la tente.

Et elle me laisse seul au bord du lac. Je ne réalise pas vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'ai failli mourir, et moi, au lieu de la remercier, je l'ai enfoncé. Bordel, je suis vraiment con.

* * *

"Je suis vraiment con" OUI OUI, je confirme XD on t'aime bien quand même Sasukon :D Ouhh, pauvre lui, on va le plaindre x) Le prochain chapitre... :D je ne dirais rien huhuhu! Ma nouvelle question existentielle du jour: qui (après Sasuke) trouvez-vous le plus beau? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos préférences tiens! Et de lire vos reviews aussi :3 qui d'ailleurs, me foutent la patate et le sourire à fond!! Alors merciiii :)

Bisoux Mireba~


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, comme je suis contente que cette fiction plaise autant, mais vous n'imaginez même pas! Vendredi à 14h30, je suis en vacances :D et je suis touuuuute seule chez moi pendant une semaine \O/ j'aurais plus à entendre les "on mange!" "okay je finis ma phrase et j'arrive!" Non non! Je vais pouvoir écrire autant que je le veux 8D Peut-être même que je posterais la suite d'_Une fleur pour deux_ ;)

Je vous avais prévenu que ce chapitre allait être ^^" eh bien le voici! Et merci pour vos avis sur ma précédente question existentielle, la nouvelle à la fin du chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture =)

* * *

Le silence. Je hais le silence. Disons plutôt que je hais le silence qui règne actuellement dans la tente. Bien que je sois seul, Sakura étant partie chercher du bois, chose que je devais faire moi-même. Et j'ai toujours aussi froid, bien que je porte sa cape de voyage sur mes épaules. Je respire normalement, c'est déjà ça. On ne sait jamais, elle serait peut-être capable de m'achever. Quoique, je le mérite vraiment. Je ne m'en suis jamais autant voulu pour des paroles. Même la fois où j'ai quitté le village, qu'elle m'ait dit qu'elle m'aimait, je n'ai pas été si dur. Enfin, ça se tient. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas du vraiment bien le prendre. D'un côté, j'ai mérité ce qui m'est arrivé. C'est en quelque sorte ma punition pour l'avoir fait souffrir, une énième fois. Je suis vraiment un minable quand même. « T'as le don pour la faire souffrir toi, tu cherches quoi exactement ? ». Ce que je cherche, j'aimerais bien le savoir. En tout cas, j'ai trouvé la migraine. Je me prend la tête entre les mains. Mes paroles sonnent dans ma tête inlassablement. Comme pour mieux me faire du mal. Et le souvenir de son regard peiné me plonge dans un mutisme que je ne me connais pas. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette mission ? Je le regrette, je le regrette franchement. J'aurais mieux fait de refuser. Comme ça, Sakura aurait continué à me haïr en silence, et ça m'aurait suffi, je n'aurais pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Et surtout, je n'aurais pas détérioré les choses plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Enfin, trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Des bruits de pas crissent sur la neige. Instinctivement, je saisis mon katana, prêt à dégainer si besoin. Sakura entre dans la tente, et se fige en me voyant avec mon arme à la main. Elle fronce les sourcils, et détourne vite le regard. Bien trop vite à mon goût.

-J'ai allumé le feu, mais il ne va sûrement pas durer longtemps, vu le temps. Si tu veux te réchauffer, vas-y.

-… hn.

Elle me permet de m'échapper en quelque sorte. Je sors sous son regard impassible, et qui me fout véritablement hors de moi. Je suis à nouveau devenu transparent à ses yeux. Moi qui pensais que ça pouvait s'arranger, je suis vraiment, mais vraiment pitoyable. Le feu qu'elle a tenté d'allumer commence déjà à s'éteindre. Et je suis incapable d'utiliser une technique katon dans mon état. Je tend mes mains tout de même pour tenter de les réchauffer un tant soit peu. Bordel, j'ai vraiment froid. Je me donne de plus en plus raison sur le fait que je hais la neige, qui ne détesterait pas d'avoir aussi froid que ça ? Il faudrait être fou. Peut-être que Lee trouverait que c'est bien, pour son entrainement ou dans ce genre-là. Oui, ce crétin en serait vraiment capable. En plus, on n'y voit plus rien. Le soleil n'est absolument pas visible, encore faudrait-il qu'il soit présent. J'en conclu donc que ça doit être la fin de l'après-midi. Je remet du bois dans le feu. J'aurais vraiment dû accepter la proposition du seigneur de tout à l'heure, au moins je serais au chaud, sans doute dans une chambre rien que pour moi, et surtout, sans la présence de Sakura à mes côtés. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une présence. Mais c'est trop tard de toute manière. Tout à coup, je sens une main sur mon épaule, et me dégage vivement avec surprise. Sakura me dévisage, le regard encore plus imperturbable, les bras le long de son corps. Je viens encore de la repousser on va dire.

-Rentre à l'intérieur, je m'occupe du feu.

-Non, je peux le faire moi-même.

-Tu sors d'un état de léthargie Sasuke, réplique t-elle, alors rentre dans la tente.

Sans demander mon reste, je passe à côté d'elle sans lui accorder un regard. Elle en aurait fait de même alors ! Je suis irrité par son comportement, alors que c'est moi le fautif. Mais je n'ai pas apprécié sa façon de me parler, comme si j'étais un vulgaire patient d'hôpital qu'elle vient de soigner. Je sais que j'ai failli frôler la mort, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ordonner de ne rien faire ! Elle m'énerve, et je m'énerve encore plus. Je m'énerve parce que je réagis bêtement, sans aucune raison valable. Ou alors, je cherche vraiment à ce qu'on se dispute. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Mais bon, autant être honnête, je ne lui ferais pas d'excuse. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Ou du moins, ma fierté m'en empêche. Même si je suis le responsable. Je le sais, alors pourquoi je ne dis rien ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas Sakura me parler.

-Sasuke ?

-Quoi ? fis-je, me retournant brusquement vers elle.

-Rien, mais tu devrais dormir. Il faut que tu te reposes.

-Me reposer ?

Je remarque encore son air complètement détaché, comme si ma simple présence la révulsait. Mes yeux s'attardent sur ses lèvres, et je constate énervé qu'elles sont bleues. C'est vrai, c'est moi qui a sa cape, elle n'a rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, je vois bien qu'elle tremble. Elle se moque de moi ? C'est plutôt elle qui devrait se reposer oui !

-Oui, tu as quand même failli mourir, et…

-Sakura !

Je me lève trop vite, et ma tête me donne le tournis. Mais je tiens quand même debout. Sakura me regarde cette fois-ci, je sens clairement son regard réprobateur sur moi. Une faible distance nous sépare, elle n'a qu'à tendre la main pour me foutre une gifle magistrale qui me coucherait pour les prochains jours. Agacé par son regard, je serre les poings, sentant la colère me gagner peu à peu.

-Arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire, je fais ce que je veux c'est clair ?

-Et toi arrête de faire ton gamin Sasuke ! Même Naruto qui est pourtant plus bête m'écouterait sans broncher !

-Je suis pas Naruto. Je ne te dois rien, et je décide encore pour moi à ce que je sache.

_Je ne te dois rien_. Chose qui est totalement stupide vu qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne réfléchis vraiment plus à ce que je dis moi. Je sens clairement qu'elle meurt d'envie de m'en foutre une, et intérieurement j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle me frappe, pour me remettre les idées en place. Nos regards se confrontent en silence, la tension qui règne me rend nerveux, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'énerver comme ça contre Sakura. Depuis mon retour, j'enchaine les disputes avec elle. Je la vois tourner les talons et instinctivement, je lui prend le bras et la tire en arrière contre mon torse pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Bien que je ne comprend vraiment pas mon geste.

-Que… qu'est-ce que tu fous Sasuke ? s'écrie t-elle visiblement énervée.

J'entends à peine ce qu'elle vient de dire. Son contact contre mon corps me fait ressentir d'étranges sensations, les mêmes que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle a pris ma main. Mon souffle parcours sa nuque, et je la sens frissonner contre moi. Tout cela me trouble, j'ai l'impression d'être ailleurs. Je lâche son bras, et ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi, passe mes mains délicatement autour de ses hanches. Sa respiration s'accélère, tandis que la mienne reste calme, comme si ce simple geste était banal. Il ne l'est pas du tout, étant donné que je n'ai jamais enlacé quelqu'un de cette manière. C'est mauvais pour moi, je suis en train de m'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux là. Mais consciemment, je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter. J'ai même envie de poursuivre mon chemin. Je me penche et effleure à peine son cou de mes lèvres. Je la sens tressaillir, et je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de sourire. Je lui fais donc autant d'effet que ça ? J'embrasse son cou doucement, et un faible gémissement sort de ses lèvres. Ce simple soupir de contentement me met hors de moi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en demande plus. Je continue de l'embrasser, et sens une douce chaleur s'emparer de mon corps. Ma main gauche glisse sur sa taille, sur sa cuisse, et je sens Sakura se crisper encore plus. Mon autre main libre remonte le long de sa taille, et effleure sa poitrine au passage. Je perd littéralement tout contrôle. Sakura me fait décidément un effet que je ne me connais pas. Et qui, pour mon plus grand malheur, est loin d'être désagréable. Du désir. Je suis en train de ressentir du désir pour elle.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sa voix me tire de ma réflexion, et glissant mon bras, je la retourne pour me faire face. Ses grands yeux verts me fixent d'incompréhension et de désir. C'est clair que même-moi, je ne me reconnais plus là. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges de gêne, et je ne la trouve que plus superbe ainsi. Ses lèvres m'attirent comme des aimants, ça en devient presque déroutant. Bien qu'une part de mon esprit me dise d'arrêter, l'autre m'encourage à continuer elle. Et j'avoue n'avoir vraiment plus envie de m'arrêter. Pas avant d'avoir goûter les deux bourgeons de cerisier entrouverts de surprise à quelques centimètres de ma bouche. Je vois son regard émeraude se voiler, et je prend ça comme un signe. Me penchant lentement, je commence par effleurer doucement ses lèvres, ne manquant pas de remarquer au passage son souffle impatient. Cela m'encourage un peu plus. Puis mettant enfin fin à son supplice et au mien par la même occasion, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Rien que le simple fait de les toucher me fait perdre toute conscience. Sakura presse un peu plus les siennes sur les miennes, et je me recule avec douceur de quelques centimètres. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus, alors du coup mon corps agit n'importe comment. Resserrant un peu plus mon emprise, je m'empare à nouveau de ses lèvres et lui arrache un gémissement précipité. Avec douceur, elle pose ses mains dans ma nuque et je sens ma peau brûler à ce contact. En plus de ça, sa voix me rend complètement fou ! J'en oublie vraiment le pourquoi de la mission, et toute la colère que j'ai pu éprouver il y a seulement quelques minutes. Avec surprise, je sens une langue titiller la commissure de mes lèvres. J'entrouvre ces dernières et la laisse poursuivre son chemin. Si le simple fait qu'elle me touche me rend comme ça, je ne parle même pas de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment. Sa langue a trouvé la mienne, et mène la danse sans que j'ai besoin de faire quoique ce soit. Je me délecte de son goût, et j'ai la terrible envie que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais.

Sans pour autant détacher mes lèvres des siennes, je la soulève et me baisse pour la poser au sol. Ses doigts sont carrément agrippés à mes cheveux, et je laisse ma main libre passer dans les siens. Le corps de Sakura contre moi, c'est la seule chose que je veux ressentir. Plus rien ne compte, je me fous totalement de ce qui peut arriver. Notre baiser se fait plus passionné, à peine nos lèvres se séparent qu'elles se rejoignent pour s'unir à nouveau. Réfléchissons à la situation. Je suis en train d'embrasser Sakura Haruno, celle avec qui je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête depuis mon retour, et qui est amoureuse de moi depuis des années. Et que j'ai toujours repoussé… Du moins avant ce qui est en train de se passer. Ma main glisse le long de son corps, et s'attarde un peu sur le haut pour lui enlever sa putain de tunique qui me gêne plus qu'autre chose ! A croire que c'est un signe pour me dire d'arrêter. Agacé, mais continuant quand même à l'embrasser, je saisis un kunai dans la sacoche à terre. Mais ma conscience ressurgit soudainement, et je cesse mon baiser, pour relever la tête. Mes yeux sont toujours fixés sur son visage, et j'admire la beauté qui se trouve devant moi. Ses lèvres sont gonflées par notre échange ardent, et ses joues colorées d'un rouge qui contraste magnifiquement avec sa peau blanche. Elle reprend sa respiration, tout comme moi je reprend la mienne. Je dois m'arrêter là. Je le dois, sinon je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière après.

-On ferait mieux de s'arrêter là, murmurai-je d'une traite.

Je guette sa réaction, mais aucune émotion ne passe dans son regard, à croire que ça lui est égal. Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle s'est dit la même chose, c'est tout. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait parfaitement que continuer signifierait… Signifierait quoi justement ? Ma perte ? Non, je me suis déjà perdu dès lors que je lui ai saisi le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Je pense aussi.

Ses mots, bien que j'espérais qu'elles me les disent, me font bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Je suis vraiment con. M'arrêter ? J'en suis bien incapable. Et je sais qu'au fond de moi, je n'aurais jamais une autre occasion pareille. Et je n'ai même pas envie de laisser un autre avoir la chance de se trouver à ma place. Pas avec Sakura. Qui aurait cru que je puisse dire ça un jour ?

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter Sakura.

Une lueur de surprise passe dans ses yeux, et un faible sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. Elle sait tout comme moi qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter. Qu'on ne peut plus. Nos lèvres s'unissent à nouveau, et déjà la cadence reprend son cours. Puis ressentant le désir monter au fond de moi, j'approche mon kunai de sa tunique, maudissant son fichu vêtement. Sa main se pose sur la mienne et elle se dégage de moi dans un rire léger.

-Ne sois pas impatient Sasuke-kun, souffle t-elle à mon oreille.

J'en frémis, et plonge mes prunelles d'encre dans les siennes, brillantes de malice. Mon regard suit ses deux mains défaire la fermeture de sa tunique, et mon souffle s'accélère. Je vois bien qu'elle a légèrement honte de ce qu'elle fait, alors que je trouve ça terriblement sensuel. Puis prenant ses deux mains dans les miennes, je les pose de chaque côté de sa tête, nos doigts s'entrelaçant. Je l'embrasse à nouveau, et descend mes lèvres dans son cou, pour y déposer de légers baisers qui la font frémir. Je commence à me sentir de plus en plus fiévreux. Ma tête tourne. Est-ce à cause de la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps extrêmement attirant ? Je délaisse son cou pour la naissance de sa poitrine, et entend au passage son rythme cardiaque battre la mesure comme jamais. C'est un doux son à mes oreilles, je sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux faire battre son cœur comme ça. Et j'avoue en être fier. Égoïsme stupide je sais. J'ai envie de goûter chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je ne l'ai pas laissé ouvrir entièrement la fermeture, parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai l'envie irrésistible de le faire moi-même. Ne cessant nullement mes baisers, j'enlève ma main gauche de la sienne, et la glisse subtilement en effleurant au passage son cou, la sentant frissonner. Je défais lentement sa fermeture, et tremblant légèrement, passe ma main sous les pans du vêtement pour palper sa poitrine. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres, et je sens sa peau se tendre sous mon contact. Ferme et douce, comme je l'imaginais. Je relève la tête pour admirer sa poitrine, et posant mes yeux dans les siens, je la vois détourner le regard de honte. Elle est vraiment attendrissante. Ça m'arrache un sourire, et je me penche pour embrasser ses seins. Elle tressaillit à mon contact, et sa main se pose dans ma nuque comme pour m'encourager à poursuivre ma caresse.

Ça me dépasse totalement. Moi Sasuke Uchiwa oser faire une telle chose avec Sakura Haruno… Elle est ma coéquipière à la base, et malgré moi, je trouve ça… excitant. J'ai véritablement oublié la mission, ainsi que la tempête qui fait rage dehors, à en juger par les secousses sur la tente. Mais je n'entend rien, seule la respiration haletante de Sakura résonne à mes oreilles. Sa peau est brûlante sous mes baisers, et le plaisir qu'elle peut ressentir met tous mes sens en alerte. J'arrête ma torture, et reprend le chemin de ses lèvres tout en pressant mon corps contre le sien. Le contact de sa poitrine contre mon torse me rend affreusement nerveux… et encore plus fiévreux. La chaleur présente dans mon bas-ventre s'intensifie. Mon désir pour elle croît un peu plus. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules, et tandis qu'une me soutient au dessus d'elle, l'autre continue à caresser sa poitrine. Je sens intrigué une de ses jambes s'enrouler autour de ma taille, et contre toute attente, Sakura me fait basculer sous elle, pour s'asseoir sur mon ventre. Je suis surpris de son initiative, mais également amusé. Où est passée la Sakura timide de tout à l'heure ? A moins qu'elle n'est jamais été comme ça. J'en profite pour observer à nouveau sa poitrine monter et descendre sous sa respiration, et la laisse m'embrasser, tandis que mes doigts touchent ses seins ronds.

-Tu as les doigts froids Sasuke-kun, chuchote t-elle entre deux baisers.

Ses douces lèvres quittent les miennes, pour mon plus grand regret, car j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir me délaisser de celles-ci. Mais elle prend le chemin de ma mâchoire, et je sens ma peau se contracter elle aussi. Faut dire que Sakura n'est vraiment pas coopérative. Ça aurait été mieux qu'elle me dise d'arrêter, je ne serais pas sous elle, à maudire le fait qu'elle ne m'embrasse plus ! Et je suis franchement ridicule de tout mettre sur elle. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais vraiment repoussé, bien au contraire malheureusement. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse, et je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon souffle, qui s'accélère. Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, et pourtant, un froid permanent réside dans mon corps. Et Sakura trouve ma peau froide. Ses doigts défont la fermeture de mon haut, et le contact contre ma peau est à ma surprise glacé. Alors que je sais parfaitement que Sakura est bouillonnante, et que bien qu'il fasse froid, la chaleur de nos corps a du réchauffer l'ambiance. C'est là, que je la vois froncer les sourcils.

-Ton rythme cardiaque… est bien trop élevé…

-Hein ?

Pour mon plus grand désarroi, je la vois fermer rapidement sa tunique sous mon regard incrédule. Je commence à comprendre doucement ce qu'il se passe. Enfin, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas comprendre. Elle s'est stoppée si vite, bien trop vite pour que ce soit normal. Je la vois se pencher, et son front touche le mien, ses lèvres effleurant en même temps les miennes.

-Tu as de la fièvre Sasuke-kun. Une belle fièvre. Et je n'ai malheureusement plus de chakra.

Je la sens soupirer, et sa bouche se presse doucement contre la mienne. Je n'ai même pas le temps de prolonger ce bref baiser, qu'elle se détache de moi, et se lève. Je suis complètement abasourdi. Mon désir qui était pourtant si fort, est retombé aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Je nage en plein délire. Je viens de rater l'occasion de faire l'amour à Sakura Haruno… pour une maudite fièvre ? C'est tellement ridicule, que je vais me réveiller c'est sûr ! Mes yeux sont fixés sur le plafond, je suis totalement ailleurs. Bordel.

-Sasuke-kun ?

Je tourne la tête à l'entente de sa voix, et lis sur son visage du remord. Elle a l'air crispée, mais pourquoi ?

-Tu… m'en veux ?

Sa phrase est tellement stupide, qu'elle m'arrache un sourire. Son regard change du tout au tout, et je lui fais signe de se rasseoir près de moi. Elle s'exécute, le regard baissé et vraisemblablement peiné.

-Tu devrais te reposer, vraiment.

-Tu m'as déjà dit ça tout à l'heure.

-Et tu ne m'as pas écouté.

-Disons que là, je ne pense pas vraiment à me reposer Sakura.

Je la vois s'empourprer, et cela me fait encore sourire. Je m'approche doucement, et l'embrasse tendrement, sentant son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau. Je viens encore de prendre l'initiative de l'embrasser. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas hésité une seconde. Merde, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir cette fois-ci ! Reculant avec contrainte, je m'allonge en l'entraînant avec moi. Je tremble de froid, et Sakura se blottit entièrement contre mon torse.

-Reste avec moi pour cette nuit.

Mes mains se referment sur sa taille, et je la serre avec force, cherchant à récupérer un peu de sa chaleur. Sa joue touche mon torse, et ce contact dégage en moi une sensation plutôt déconcertante. Je me sens réellement bien.

-Est-ce que ton cœur bat comme cela parce que tu ne te sens pas bien ? murmure t-elle.

Que répondre ? Je fronce les sourcils, sa question me perturbe. Même moi, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'être malade qui me rend dans cet état, ou bien si c'est le fait qu'elle soit contre moi. Bizarrement, et ça me fait chier de ne pouvoir le nier, je crois que c'est elle qui me fait cet effet-là. Bon sang, Sakura a réussi à déclencher ce genre de suppositions étranges chez moi. C'est clair, je hais cette mission. Parce qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas fini. Sakura n'est pas prête de lâcher, ça j'en suis convaincu. Mais et moi, est-ce que j'ai seulement envie d'oublier ce délicieux moment passé avec elle ? Les minutes passent. Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à me torturer sur cette question. Je suis fatigué, et je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Dormir en la tenant dans mes bras. Je baisse mon regard sur son visage. Elle arbore un air paisible, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et la respiration redevenue calme. Je ne peux que la trouver belle ainsi, c'est comme ça, je ne peux pas mentir. Remettant mes réflexions à plus tard, je ferme mes yeux à mon tour. Dehors la tempête fait toujours rage. Et dans mon esprit, mes pensées contradictoires font la même chose...

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHA! Et là, je suis MDR en imaginant vos têtes déçues "naaan! Ils l'ont pas fait :'( " eh non ^^" pas tout de suite mes chères amies! Ma fic est loin d'être terminée, alors j'ai préféré ajouter un peu de frustration à notre Sasukon préféré x))

La question existentielle du jour: quelle est la fille la plus jolie selon vous? Soyez franches, c'est pas parce qu'on aime les SasuSaku qu'on trouve Sakura la plus belle! J'attends vos avis avec impatience, on va voir comme ça vos critères, vis à vis des mecs (j'avais été sur un forum et y'avait cette question là).

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller bouffer j'ai cours à 14h XD sinon... REVIEWS? :33 j'en désire ardemment ;)

Bisoux Mireba~ et bonnes vacances à celles qui le sont déjà, et bonne fin de vacances à celles à qui c'est bientôt la fin, et vivement les vacances à celles qui comme moi, attendent désespérément d'être vendredi =D


	7. Chapter 7

Yo minna! Retard, je suis en retard u.u je suis sincèrement désolée! Mon excuse? Minable. Je taffais depuis lundi, mais c'est FINI :D enfin bref, je blablatte beaucoup pour rien (comme d'hab quoi -___-" vous en avez pas marre?) et j'en oublie le principal, un nouveau chapitre :') j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Dédié à **SushiBerry **remotive-toi ma poule!

Et comme toujours, ma question existentielle ^^" celle-là, je suis sûre qu'elle vous a traversé l'esprit aussi! Elle me hante moi T__T mais place à la lecture!

* * *

La lumière qui filtre à travers la tente me réveille, et j'ouvre les yeux péniblement. Il y a un poids gênant sur mon torse, et je mets du temps à percuter qu'il ne s'agit que de Sakura. Je baisse les yeux vers son visage calme, et je fixe le plafond de la tente. Je n'ai pas oublié ce qu'il s'est passé, non. J'ai juste cru que c'était un rêve, tellement Sakura était sensuelle, et que ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais elle est bien près de moi, ce qui me prouve bien que je n'ai pas juste eu un fantasme. Non, c'était bien réel. Je me souviens encore de mes doigts parcourant ses rondeurs délicieuses, du goût de ses lèvres. Oui, j'ai failli faire l'amour à Sakura Haruno. Et maintenant, je regrette vraiment d'être tombé dans l'eau quelques heures plus tôt. Si j'avais été plus prudent, je ne me serais pas laissé avoir, et je n'aurais pas eu cette stupide fièvre ! Mais après tout, est-ce que j'aurais quand même eu cette entrevue avec Sakura ? J'en doute fort, étant donné son caractère explosif. Non, je crois que je serais plutôt allité dans la tente, avec un beau bleu sur la joue. Sakura… Je regrette de m'être laissé emporter ainsi avec elle. Elle va se faire de fausses idées, c'est sûr. Je me suis foutu dans la merde en fait. Complètement aveuglé par mon envie d'elle, j'ai oublié les conséquences que cela apporterait. C'est de sa faute aussi, pourquoi elle est si désirable putain ! J'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas si jolie, ça m'aurait empêché tout contact avec elle. Je suis franchement con de dire ça. Pour ne pas la réveiller, je me dégage doucement et me lève pour sortir. La neige a cessé, c'est déjà ça de gagné. En revanche, il fait toujours aussi froid. Oh que j'ai hâte de quitter ce pays bon sang ! Cherchant à passer le temps, je commence à marcher, mes pas crissant dans la neige blanche. Je songe à ce que je vais dire à Sakura. Quoi justement ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, c'est la situation la plus difficile à laquelle je suis confronté depuis longtemps. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour elle. Non, j'en suis sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai désiré, ni même parce que ma peau me brûle dès qu'elle me touche que je l'aime. _Est-ce que ton cœur bat comme cela parce que tu ne te sens pas bien ?_ Je secoue la tête, me maudissant de repenser à cette phrase qui a su prendre au dépourvu le cours d'un instant. Un faible instant bien sûr, je ne me suis pas attardé sur ce détail insignifiant bien longtemps ! Ou presque… Enervé, je retourne vers la tente et constate que Sakura n'est plus à l'intérieur. Toutes ses affaires sont là, ainsi que sa cape. Même sa saccoche où sont rangées ses armes est à sa place.

-Bordel… soufflai-je.

Je sors de la tente et cherche au sol des quelconques traces qui pourraient provenir de ses pas. Et si les types d'hier nous avait guetté ? Inconsciemment, je ressens de la fureur. Si ils nous ont espionné, ils ont du aussi prendre du plaisir à entendre Sakura gémir. Ça me fout dans une colère, que je ne comprends pas, étant donné que ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu passer ? La panique commence à monter en moi, je la sens s'intensifier, contre mon gré. J'active mes sharingans, me préparant à un quelconque assaut. Rapidement, je me pose sur une branche pour chercher en hauteur le moindre indice. Mes yeux scrutent les horizons, mais rien. Putain, putain. Je ne suis pas resté vigilant, j'aurais du la réveiller, ou rester simplement près de la chaleur de son corps sur le mien. Pris dans mes pensées toutes focalisées sur elle, je n'entend pas la voix qui m'appelle en bas.

-Sasuke-kun !

Je cesse soudainement de regarder au loin, et pose mon regard rubis sur la personne qui a crié mon nom.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques là-haut exactement ?

Ses émeraudes me fixent d'incompréhension, et je me sens furieux. Elle va croire que je me suis inquiété pour elle ! Je descends dans un bruit sourd, et m'avance vers elle.

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'étais partie voir où tu étais, comme tu avais quitté la tente depuis un bon bout de temps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Il me faut l'admettre, je me suis inquiété pour elle oui. Mais juste parce que nous sommes en mission bien sûr. C'est vrai, revenir sans sa coéquipière, ça fait quand même mauvaise impression. Surtout quand il s'agit de la disciple de l'Hokage, ça fout encore plus mal. Sans ajouter un mot, je repars en direction de la tente, sous son regard amusé qui me rend nerveux. Et voilà, je le savais qu'elle se ferait des fausses idées. Elle me suit, et me signe de l'attendre tandis qu'elle range nos affaires. Elle fixe sa saccoche à sa cuisse, et me donne mon katana.

-Merci, soufflai-je tout bas.

-De rien, répond t-elle sur le même ton. Tu te sens mieux ?

-Hn.

C'est bizarre, mais elle ne m'a pas encore parlé d'un éventuel nous possible. Aurait-elle compris que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment à son égard ? Je n'en suis pas convaincu, c'est de Sakura Haruno que je parle. Même si là, elle ne dit rien, c'est sûr que je vais avoir droit à un discours à notre retour à Konoha. Elle revêt sa cape de voyage, et saute sur une branche pour se mettre en route. Je la regarde, et fais le même mouvement. Avec de la chance, nous serons arrivés au village en début d'après-midi. Je suis incroyablement pressé de retrouver le village, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi impatient d'y être. Adieu la neige et ce blizzard insoutenable, sans parler de ce froid permanent qui réside. Quitter cet endroit, c'est un peu comme quitter le souvenir de notre nuit. D'un côté, j'en suis plutôt content, mais de l'autre, ça me fait chier de me dire que Sakura va peut-être oublier l'instant passé ensemble. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! Tant mieux si elle oublie, ça serait même le bonheur suprême si elle pouvait oublier ses sentiments pour moi par la même occasion ! Je ne me rend pas compte de la distance que nous venons de parcourir, trop occupé à me battre contre mes démons intérieurs, que déjà, la porte centrale de Konoha se dresse devant nous. Enfin, ce climat doux, avec ce soleil permanent. Le cauchemar est enfin terminé. Sakura s'arrête devant la porte, et se tourne vers moi, l'air soudain sérieux. Merde, faites qu'elle ne me parle pas de ça…

-Bon voilà. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop gêné dans la mission.

-Pas du tout, répondis-je au tac-au-tac.

-Hum… répond t-elle dans un faible sourire.

Mon cœur s'accélère, je redoute les prochains mots qui sortiront de sa bouche. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me les dise, je crois que je ne supporterais pas de les entendre. Ce qui s'est passé ne signifiait rien, rien. Il faut qu'elle le comprenne, non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

-Il faut qu'on aille voir Tsunade pour faire notre rapport.

Sur le coup, je fronce les sourcils. Rien, elle ne m'a rien dit sur nous. Pas le moindre sous-entendu, ni aucune lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Seulement du vide. Putain, elle est en train de redevenir la Sakura froide d'avant notre mission. Je fulmine intérieurement, et tâche de ne rien laisser paraître. En réalité, j'avoue que savoir qu'elle a déjà tout oublié, me met véritablement hors de moi. Peut-être que ça n'avait pas une si grande importance pour elle en fin de compte. Peut-être même qu'elle ne m'aime pas autant que ne le croit Naruto. Serrant les poings et les dents par la même occasion, je la suis jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage sans dire un mot, me contentant de fixer son dos d'un regard sombre. Elle frappe à la porte, et une tornade blonde lui saute dessus à peine entrée.

-Sakura-chan !

-N-Naruto ! Lâche-moi idiot !

Je vois mon ami rire, et se tourner vers moi. Vu la mine déconfite qu'il tire d'un seul coup, j'en conclu donc que je dois vraiment faire une sale tête. Il s'approche de moi, et se penche à mon oreille.

-Il s'est passé un truc ou…

-Hn, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien, murmurai-je de façon à ce que ce soit bien inaudible.

J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Sakura expliquer le déroulement de la mission, sans oublier de constater qu'elle ne parle pas de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tente. En même temps, qu'elle ait vraiment oublié ou non, ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi !

-Hum, bon boulot tous les deux. Comme quoi vous formez un beau duo !

La phrase à ne surtout pas dire ! Je me renfrogne aussitôt, Naruto éclate de rire et je vois Sakura fronçer les sourcils devant Tsunade. Son regard noisette passe de moi à Sakura, et un sourire malicieux s'étire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je n'apprécie guère…

-Bon, vous pouvez disposer !

-Entendu ! clame Sakura.

Je suis son déhanchement du regard, et l'image de mes mains sur ses hanches traverse mon esprit. Si bien que complètement hypnotisé, je me prend la porte du bureau de Tsunade.

-Haha Sasuke ! T'es encore plus crétin que moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

-Ferme-là Naruto, maugréai-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Mes yeux cherchent l'expression moqueuse de Sakura sur moi, mais ne rencontrent que du vide. Elle est carrément déjà partie. C'est reparti, elle va encore me fuir comme jamais. Et pour une fois, je n'ai rien dit ! Chose qui est plutôt incroyable donc. Je fourre mes mains dans les poches, et descend les escaliers, suivi de Naruto qui est toujours secoué de rire. Une fois arrivé dans la grande rue, je me tourne vers lui.

-Je rentre prendre une douche et je me couche directement.

-A cette heure-ci ? Oh Sasuke allez ! Je suis sûr que t'as des tas de trucs à me raconter hein ?

-Oui, dans tes rêves.

-Mais tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que…

-Naruto… soufflai-je exaspéré. Je suis crevé, j'en ai plein les jambes. Passe demain si tu veux.

-C'est noté. T'as intérêt à tout me dire Sasuke, sinon j'irais interroger Sakura-chan moi-même !

Je fronce les sourcils, et lui arrache un rire satisfait. Agacé, je me tourne et me dirige vers mon manoir à pas lent. Sakura… Une chose est sûre, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne la comprendrais jamais cette fille-là. Si elle m'aime, pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Non pas que ça m'intéresse, mais juste que je trouve ça vraiment anormal comme comportement. Surtout pour une femme, censée être amoureuse qui plus est. Elle ne m'a dit qu'une fois qu'elle m'aimait, c'était lorsque j'ai déserté. Alors imaginer Sakura me déclarer son amour aujourd'hui… Rien que d'y penser, ça me fout des frissons. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder plus dans ma reflexion que je suis déjà dans le quartier des Uchiwa. Je marche d'un pas rapide vers mon manoir, et juste avant d'y entrer, je sens des gouttes tomber sur ma tête. Voilà qu'il pleut… Bon, je n'ai rien contre un peu de pluie, mais j'espère juste que ça ne va pas durer des jours non plus. Généralement, la pluie est de mauvaise augure. Enfin pour moi, ça l'a toujours été. Je monte directement dans la salle de bains, et fais couler l'eau chaude le temps d'enlever mes vêtements. Puis je pénètre dans la douche, et ferme les yeux d'apaisement. Sans le vouloir réellement, je me demande ce qu'elle peut bien faire en ce moment. « _Sakura doit sûrement prendre sa douche elle aussi… _». J'ouvre les yeux aussi rapidement que ma satanée conscience n'a surgit. Bordel, mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Mon cerveau a du mal à fonctionner, mon esprit reste rivé sur la poitrine nue de Sakura. Je frissonne à nouveau. C'est pas possible ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait bon sang ? Il faut vraiment que je me calme. C'est véritablement trop mauvais pour moi de penser à elle de cette manière. Sakura est ma coéquipière, juste une coéquipière, comme l'est Karin. « _Je ne me rappelle pas que t'aies rêvé de prendre une douche avec Karin ! Sakura en revanche…_ ». Stop ! Je n'en peux vraiment plus là ! Ne réfléchissant plus, je tourne le robinet pour sentir l'eau froide sur mon corps. Non seulement ça me calme mes ardeurs, et en plus c'est bon pour la peau. Parfait, j'en ai besoin. Rien de tel qu'une douche froide pour se revigorer après avoir frôlé la mort dans une eau glacée, et être resté toute une nuit dans une tente avec une fièvre impossible. C'est confirmé, je suis vraiment stupide. Me reprenant, je tourne à nouveau le robinet pour retrouver l'eau brûlante. Tout ça, c'est de la faute à Sakura. C'est de sa faute si elle est aussi… bref. Résigné, j'éteins la douche et enroule une serviette autour de ma taille en sortant. Me regardant dans la glace, je me demande à nouveau pourquoi j'attire autant les femmes. Je jure entre les dents, en me demandant ce que Sakura me trouve elle. Mais merde enfin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à parler d'elle moi ? « _On se le demande !_ ». Vaincu par ma propre conscience, je me dirige vers ma chambre, et enfile un boxer. Sans prendre la peine de manger, je me couche dans mon lit, et fixe le plafond un moment. C'est définitif, Sakura exerce un contrôle bien trop présent sur mon corps. Ça ne va pas du tout. Il va falloir que j'y remédie sérieusement. « _Ou pas_ ». Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres en même temps que je ferme les yeux pour me plonger dans le sommeil réparateur qui m'attend. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec ma conscience. C'est clair, ça ne va pas du tout.

* * *

:'D encore un chapitre exaltant hein? :P je le kiffe à mort celui-là, je sais pas pourquoi, ça doit être du au fait que pour la scène où Sasuke se prend la porte, j'ai pris mon frère comme cobaye pour voir si c'était faisable x)) et en effet, ça marche XD

"O Sasuke Uchiwa! Tu es l'image de ma perfection, sans équivoque, je suis désespérément amoureuse de toi. Je rêve de toi, je fantasme sur toi, bien que tu n'existe pas. Mais pourquoi?! Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?! Quand je lis les chapitres, je reste sans voix!" pardonnez-moi ce moment de délire, j'avais ça en tête ;D vous allez comprendre pourquoi!

Voici donc ma question existentielle, au vue de mon monologue: peut-on déclarer le SasuSaku comme définitivement mort et enterré? Vous êtes comme moi, vous lisez, lisez, et finissez blasée quand vous voyez la double tentative de meurtre en trois chapitres -__-" Sasuke est le personnage préféré de Kishimoto-sama, qu'a donc ce génie en tête en le rendant ainsi?! Donc j'attends vos opinions, vos hypothèses, doutes... TOUT!

Et des REVIEWS aussi :D me voilà de retour en mode quémandeuse! Et une énième fois, merci pour votre soutien à toutes ^.^ ça me fout une putain de patate!

Bisoux ~ Mireba-chan ;) et bonne fin de vacances à celles qui habitent Paris et les alentours!


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minna! Comment dire, hum... voir autant de reviews pour mon dernier chapitre sur mon autre fic m'a rendu... encore plus gougoule que d'habitude. Sérieux, sans rire, j'ai eu la patate grâce à ça. Tellement que je me suis cassée la gueule dans les escaliers à la BU, et qu'hier, je me suis prise une chaise dans la goule juste parce que je voulais faire rire mon frère T__T vous voyez donc à quel point mon cerveau est atteint! Donc à vous, un grand merci. Je vous remercierais aussi dans le prochain chapitre hein xD sinon quoi de neuf... Euh, ah si! Un nouveau chapitre :D comme promis! Mireba-chan tient ses promesses! Mais d'abord, réponse aux reviews anonymes:

_**Mama:** déjà, merci de ta review! Ensuite j'espère combler ton attente avec ce chapitre ^^ tu me diras ce que t'en penses!_

_**Carmen:** merci à toi aussi pour ton commentaire. Voici la suite ma chère, j'espère que tu aimeras!_

**BAH OUI LES ANONYMES, J'ATTENDS VOS REACTIONS A VOUS AUSSI 8D DONC N'HESITEZ PAS! Et celles à qui j'ai pas encore mis de reviews, je ne vous oublie pas promis! Je le ferais, parole de Mireba-chan!**

Sur ce, place à la lecture ;)

* * *

La lumière qui entre dans ma chambre me sort de mon sommeil, et je grommelle en me retournant dans le lit. J'ouvre les yeux en baillant, et fous une main derrière ma nuque en contemplant le plafond. J'ai fait un rêve vraiment bizarre cette nuit. Sur qui bien sûr… Sakura. Cette satanée conscience m'a fait perdre tellement pied hier soir, que j'en suis venu à rêver de Sakura. Et tu parles d'un rêve ! Mon mariage époustouflant avec elle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je me rappelle exactement de chaque détail, de l'échange des alliances, en passant par… la nuit de noces. Oui, j'ai rêvé que je faisais l'amour à Sakura Haruno. Mais pourquoi je me suis laissé tenté dans la tente bon sang ! Ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est le fait que dans mon rêve, j'étais heureux à en crever. Flatté qu'elle m'ait choisi comme père de ses enfants, et fier d'être le premier à lui faire l'amour. Repensant à cela, je fronce les sourcils. En fait, je ne sais même pas si Sakura a déjà eu quelqu'un avant moi. Enfin, pas avant moi, mais je veux dire si elle a déjà failli faire l'amour avec un autre quoi. C'est vrai, en quatre ans, elle a eu le temps de refaire sa vie, de trouver quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle n'était pas attirante ! Mais pourquoi je cherche à me justifier moi ? Soupirant, je me lève et m'habille prestement. Je descend les marches du manoir rapidement, me souvenant que Naruto va sans doute passer. Bien que je n'ai absolument pas envie d'être assailli de questions, je suis quand même content de le voir. Au moins, ça me fera penser à autre chose qu'à elle et mon stupide rêve ! Du moins je l'espère. Comme je n'ai rien avalé depuis deux jours, je meurs totalement de faim. L'ennui, c'est que je n'ai rien dans mes placards. Je n'ai pas fait de courses, étant donné que j'ai mangé presque tout le temps avec Naruto depuis mon retour. Mais bon, des ramens constamment, non merci. Je ne sais même pas comme il fait lui. Et puis, ce sera un bon prétexte pour sortir. J'ai tellement besoin de me changer les idées, d'oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Un coup retentit à la porte et je n'ai même pas besoin de me déplacer que Naruto arrive déjà dans le salon.

-Yo Sasuke ! Bien dormi ?

-Comme un loir. J'en avais besoin. Tu tombes bien, faut que j'aille faire les courses, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

-Des courses ? Euh tu sais, à part acheter des ramens je prends pas grand chose d'autre.

-Tu bouffes pas non plus que ça. Et puis comme ça, si il y a plein de sacs à porter, ton multiclonage me sera utile.

-Tu me prends pour ton domestique ou quoi ? Mais bon c'est d'accord, mais j'espère que tu me revaudras ça hein !

-Hn, t'inquiète.

Naruto passe la porte d'entrée que je referme ensuite. Les rayons du soleil m'aveuglent, oui, c'est définitif que je préfère largement le temps qu'il fait à Konoha plutôt que celui auquel j'ai eu droit dans ce foutu pays de la neige. Quand je repense à la météo que je me suis tapé bordel, ça me met vraiment les nerfs à vif. Mais bon, c'est du passé. Tout est du passé. Naruto et moi commençons à marcher, moi mains dans les poches, lui derrière sa nuque. C'est à la fois étrange et plaisant de marcher à côté de lui comme ça. C'est vrai, on m'aurait dit ça il y a trois semaines, je n'y aurais jamais cru. Plusieurs personnes nous saluent sur le chemin, j'y réponds brièvement alors que Naruto les salue à voix haute.

-T'as pas changé sur ce point là en tout cas, toujours aussi grande gueule.

-Bah quoi ! J'ai sauvé Konoha je te signale, et je t'ai ramené ! Je suis devenu un vrai héros héhé !

-Un héros ? Hn, si tu le dis. Un génie ça en revanche...

-Oh c'est bon ! Bon et sinon, tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec ma Sakura-chan hein ? me dit-il avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Ta Sakura-chan ? Quel possessif.

-Quel jaloux ! réplique t-il.

-Ferme-là. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire quoique ce soit. Après tout ça te regarde pas.

-Quoi ?! Attends Sasuke, je suis ton pote ! Je vais pas aller crier ça sur tous les toits non plus !

-Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Tu t'emballes un peu vite je trouve.

-Euh tu m'excuseras, mais c'est pas moi qui a louché sur les fesses à Sakura hier et qui s'est pris la porte à cause de ça !

Je me renfrogne, et lui ricane à côté. C'est vrai que sur ce coup-là, j'ai vraiment pas été malin. Encore heureux que seul Naruto m'ait vu, et surtout, que Sakura fusse partie à ce moment-là. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau. Rien que quand Naruto faisait des allusions quand on était genins, elle était toujours là pour lui en foutre une. Alors maintenant, et vu sa force, je m'en serais tiré avec plus qu'un simple bosse. Encore une fois, cette simple pensée m'arrache un sourire. Le marché est bondé, j'ai l'impression que tout Konoha est réuni ici. C'est bizarre de revoir tous ces visages, moi qui pensais ne plus jamais me trouver à Konoha, autre que pour tuer Danzo du moins. Heureusement qu'il est mort ce salaud. Je passe de l'argent à Naruto pour qu'il m'aide à faire ces courses au plus vite, tout en lui précisant que je ne veux que le strict minimum. Il part en soupirant de son côté, et j'en fais de même du mien. Toutes les femmes m'adressent encore un de ces sourires, c'est particulièrement agaçant. Comme je veux être poli, je leur souris sans y mettre du mien, mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. L'une d'entre elles est particulièrement collante, voilà dix minutes qu'elle me parle sans s'arrêter. Je me contente de hocher la tête, me demandant surtout quand mon calvaire va prendre fin. Je m'ennuie à mourir, quand une chevelure rose attire mon regard. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Sakura, des cheveux pareils… Sa tenue est la même que lorsque je l'ai détaillé pour la première fois, et justement, une nouvelle fois, mes yeux sont complètement hypnotisés par sa silhouette. Le pire, c'est sa tunique. Elle ne montre pas vraiment sa poitrine, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler de mes mains la caressant avec douceur. Le souvenir de ses gémissements me revient en mémoire, si bien que j'en frissonne.

-Tu as froid ? me demande la femme avec qui je parle. Je peux te préparer un thé bien chaud si tu le veux.

-Hein ? Euh, non merci ça ira.

-Tu en es certain ? Regarde moi ton visage, tu es tout blanc.

-Sasuke-kun ?

La voix de Sakura me parvient aux oreilles comme un miracle, et je me tourne vers elle.

-Tu fais… tes courses ? demande t-elle avec un faible sourire amusé.

-Comme tu peux le voir. Et toi ?

-Je passais juste comme ça. J'aime bien me promener le matin, et en plus il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Ses émeraudes resplendissent sous l'éclat de la lumière du soleil, et la contempler ainsi me procure un bien-être reposant. Elle est tout simplement elle-même, et je crois que c'est ça qui me fascine le plus. Elle est belle en étant le plus naturel possible.

-Hn, répondis-je en la fixant, ayant totalement oublié que l'autre femme me parlait.

-Bon bah je vais te laisser continuer. A plus tard, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

Sourire qui me rend affreusement nerveux, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. C'est vrai, ce n'est qu'un simple sourire. Mais le sien a quelque chose de spécial, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Et puis bordel, il n'y a pas d'explication à ça ! Elle commence à s'éloigner, et une pulsion de la suivre me prend soudainement. Je remercie la femme qui me fait une mine boudeuse, repars presque en courant et rattrape Sakura par l'épaule. Elle se retourne vivement et me regarde avec surprise, presque effarée. Ça la dérange autant que je la touche ou quoi ?

-Tu veux quelque chose Sasuke-kun ?

-Euh…

-Ah Sasuke t'es là ! beugle une voix derrière. Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Oh Sakura-chan !

Je jure entre les dents. Naruto, toujours au bon endroit au bon moment celui-là. D'un côté je devrais le remercier. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'intercepter Sakura. Ma douche tempérée hier a du me foutre un sacré coup dans les neurones !

-T'es chargé dis-moi.

-Bah oui, j'aide l'autre abruti à faire ses courses.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'abruti ?

-Il devrait me dire merci tiens !

-Merci pourquoi ? Tu portes à peine deux sacs et t'es fatigué. Et ça se dit ninja…

-Quoi répète un peu ?

Sakura qui jusqu'à présent ne disait rien, éclate d'un rire cristallin qui résonne à mes oreilles. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils, et Naruto fait la même chose. La seule différence est que moi je fais cette tête là parce que son rire m'a procuré une sensation étrange.

-Pourquoi tu rigoles Sakura-chan ?

-C'est vous ! parvient-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire. Vous êtes incroyables, vraiment, on dirait des enfants !

-C'est Sasuke qui manque de maturité surtout !

-Redis ça pour voir ?

-Vous êtes autant immatures l'un que l'autre, réplique Sakura en essuyant une larme qui perlait à son œil. Bon, je dois vraiment vous laisser maintenant. Merci pour ce moment de fou-rire !

-Hein ? Bah tu vas où ?

-Je… euh…

-Bah dis Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-J-j'ai rendez-vous avec Sai, murmure t-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

Le fait que Naruto ait crié juste à côté de mon oreille m'importe peu pour une fois. Mon esprit est déconnecté, toutes mes pensées uniquement dirigées vers ce que vient de dire Sakura. Sai, elle a rendez-vous avec Sai à ce qu'elle a dit. Je fulmine intérieurement. Mes yeux sont rivés sur Sakura, qui bien sûr, ne me regarde pas. Du rouge colore un peu ses joues, et elle a l'air particulièrement gênée par la question que lui a posé Naruto. Une seule question demeure en ce moment dans mon esprit. Pourquoi Sai ? Pourquoi ce type en particulier ? C'est vrai, parmi tous les mecs de Konoha, il a fallu qu'elle choisisse celui que je hais le plus. Mais attends, j'en ai rien à foutre en fait. Elle peut bien sortir avec qui elle veut, ça m'est complètement égal ! Je détourne les yeux, encore remplis d'une rage inqualifiable. C'est bien beau de dire ça, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve autant à ce propos ?

-Quand tu dis rendez-vous avec Sai, c'est entre amis hein ? s'écrie Naruto.

-B-bien sûr crétin ! Tu crois quoi, que j'ai le temps pour ça ? s'exclame Sakura à son tour.

Ah, elle vient de dire qu'elle n'a pas de temps à consacrer à un mec. C'est drôle, mais c'est un peu contradictoire avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tente. Et ça prouve aussi qu'elle n'en a rien à foutre. Je serre les mains sur les paquets que je tiens. J'ai senti sa voix trembler quand elle a dit ça, signe qu'elle est nerveuse. Elle ment, je peux parfaitement le sentir. Mais où est l'intérêt de mentir ? Surtout à Naruto. J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

-Ah, tu m'as fait peur Sakura-chan ! J'ai presque failli croire un instant que tu sortais vraiment avec Sai !

-Même si c'était le cas, tu crois que je te le dirais ? murmure t-elle tout bas.

Je tourne brusquement mon visage mais elle est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Je jette un regard à Naruto, qui a l'air encore plus ahuri que d'habitude. D'un côté je peux le comprendre. Je sais qu'il tient à Sakura plus que n'importe qui, et le fait qu'elle lui mente doit sans doute l'affecter. Et si en plus elle s'en va comme ça, sans rien dire, ça paraît encore plus suspicieux.

-Bon allez Naruto. On rentre, je t'invite.

-Euh ouais. Bordel, t'as bien entendu comme moi hein ? Sakura-chan nous cache quelque chose !

-C'est elle que ça regarde.

-Mais attends Sasuke ! Me dis pas que savoir qu'elle sorte avec Sai te fasse plaisir ?

Ma mâchoire est crispée. C'est vrai, au fond, est-ce que je m'en fiche totalement ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ça m'aiderait bien que ma conscience surgisse pour une fois !

-Elle a pas dit qu'elle sortait avec lui non plus, parvins-je à articuler.

-Mouais, si tu le dis. Ça empêche pas qu'elle me doit des explications !

Je lui emboîte le pas, et commence à marcher lentement, mes paquets toujours dans mes bras. Sur le coup, Naruto est plus silencieux qu'à aller. A croire que ça lui a foutu un sacré coup au moral. C'est une preuve de plus qu'elle compte réellement pour lui. C'est vrai, j'oublie qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il doit même sans doute l'être encore un peu. Ce qui ne fait que me faire grincer des dents encore plus. Ce n'est pas que je sois jaloux, pas du tout. Mais ça m'énerve un peu de savoir que Sakura a autant de prétendants. _« C'est de la jalousie ça tu sais »_. Tiens ! Je m'y attendais à ce qu'elle fasse son apparition celle-là ! Non, je ne suis pas jaloux. De toute manière, c'est de moi qu'elle est amoureuse. _« Quelle prétention ! »_. Bon, c'est vrai que là, j'y vais un peu fort. Mais Naruto me l'a dit, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas vrai. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle m'avait repoussé dans la tente ! Pourquoi se serait-elle presque donnée à moi sinon ça ? Une migraine pointe, je la sens venir. Avec toutes mes réflexions à la noix, mes neurones sont complètement en surchauffe. Moi qui d'habitude cogite davantage sur des stratégies militaires lors d'un combat, voilà que je me mets à raisonner sur des choses qui n'ont vraiment aucun intérêt. Nous passons tout près de l'académie, lorsque j'entends Naruto stopper ses pas juste derrière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dis-je en me retournant.

-Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer ce type, murmure t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Hein ?

Je m'approche de lui, et pose mon regard vers la direction du sien. Ce que je vois… coupe aussitôt ma respiration. Sérieux, je crois que j'ai arrêté de respirer là. Sakura. Sakura est en train d'embrasser Sai. J'aurais préféré dire que c'est lui qui l'embrasse, mais vu la manière dont elle est accroché à son cou, il est évident qu'elle n'est pas… qu'elle est consentante quoi. Plus que ça même. Une fureur immense s'empare de moi, mes mains se crispent encore plus. Je détourne la tête furieusement et me remets en route.

-Laisse Naruto.

Il a l'air complètement amorphe, et me suit sans rien dire. Je marche plus rapidement, pressé de rentrer, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance entre moi et cette vision particulièrement agaçante. Arrivés, Naruto pose mes paquets dans la cuisine dans un geste mécanique, et je le vois s'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu restes pas ?

-Non, j'ai besoin de me défouler. Désolé Sasuke. Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger ?

-Hn, c'est bon laisse.

-Merci. A plus tard.

Même le ton de sa voix est vide. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait autant affecté que ça. A mon avis, c'est plus l'effet du choc du au fait qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit. Jurant entre mes dents, je range mes courses rapidement, et épuisé, m'affale contre le mur. Je revois la scène se dérouler sous nos yeux, et ma colère ne fait qu'augmenter. Bordel, mais à quoi elle joue ? Elle a menti, et ça, je ne le supporte pas. Elle m'aurait menti sur autre chose, ça ne m'aurait rien fait, mais là… Non. Elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Non. Elle ne peut pas sortir avec lui, je ne le veux pas. Lui ou un autre d'ailleurs. Je frappe le mur d'un geste rageur, laissant un beau trou au passage. Non, elle ne peut vraiment pas me faire ça. Je ne l'explique pas, c'est comme ça. Je soupire un long moment. Ma conscience a raison, je suis prétentieux. Mais je n'y peux rien. Sakura Haruno ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Impossible. Je me sens vraiment con de penser ça. Parce que oui, moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, je suis définitivement jaloux. Seulement quand il s'agit de Sakura. Je ne peux que le reconnaître. Putain.

* * *

Aaaaaah... Ce serait tellement bien si Sasuke pouvait être aussi jaloux comme ça dans le manga --" mais bon, n'y croyons pas trop! L'autre gougoule qui se fait greffer les yeux de son frère, non mais franchement! Aucune morale, c'est aberrant! Désolée u__u j'ai pas de question existentielle aujourd'hui. Ah si! Mais elle, je me la pose tout le temps --" : pensez-vous, au vue des derniers scans, surtout vis-à-vis de ce qu'a dit Naruto et tout, que Sasuke va... MOURIR?! T__T ce serait le dernier jour de ma vie je crois, j'espère que Kishi-sama ne fera pas cette connerie. Et vous, qu'en dites vous? N'hésitez pas à m'exposer vos théories, surtout les façons dont vous le voyez mourir SI et SEULEMENT SI vous le voyez mourir.

Comme d'habitude, des reviews sont les bienvenues XD bah oui, on va pas changer les vieilles habitudes hein x) et merci une énième énième fois de me lire =)

Bonne soirée à toutes, et bonnes vacances à celle de la zone je sais pas combien :) et courage à celles qui le sont bientôt ;) je compatis!

Gro bisoux Mireba-chan~


	9. Chapter 9

Yo minna ! Je m'excuse véritablement pour le retard, disons que je suis overbookée dernièrement, et qu'en plus j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration cruel pour ce chapitre, et pour toutes mes fics d'ailleurs -__- ça arrive hein xD je blablaterais de ma vie dans un prochain chapitre, j'ai pas le temps là, ya Gossip Girl qui est censé commencé bientôt è__é bah oui, Chace Crawford, c'est mon mari :3

Désolée pour mes reviews replies de merde T__T je suis vraiment navrée !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**_Mama:_** voici la suite :D contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu !

_**Fifi:**_ une nouvelle lectrice :3 contente que mes fics te plaisent. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder, donc juste, un énorme merci =) en espérant que tu aimeras toujours autant ^^

**_MirebaFan:_** bah... j'aime toujours ton surnom xD et merci beaucoup de ta review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

L'après-midi a à peine débuté, que je suis déjà en train de m'entraîner depuis deux heures maintenant. Je pensais que Naruto aurait eu la même idée que moi, mais même si c'est le cas, il n'est pas au même endroit que moi. Après m'être calmé, je suis venu directement ici pour me changer les idées. Parce que oui, j'ai encore cette putain d'image du baiser entre Sakura et Sai dans la tête, et que ce souvenir me fait plus chier qu'autre chose. J'aimerais ne pas y attacher d'importance, mais c'est plus fort que moi. La scène se passe en boucle dans mon esprit, et j'ai beau frapper, frapper, et frapper, je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire. Ça me fout dans une rage, que d'une, je ne conçois pas, de deux, que je n'explique pas. C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil ? C'est totalement stupide. Je lance un dernier shuriken dans la cible sur l'arbre, et me laisse tomber à terre. Le soleil est tapant, ce qui me fatigue encore plus. J'ai atrocement chaud, je suis en sueur, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de bouger. J'ouvre mon haut pour respirer un peu plus, expire longuement avant de fermer définitivement les yeux. Pas pour longtemps, puisque l'image me revient encore en mémoire, et que je fronce des sourcils, avant d'ouvrir mes paupières. La lumière est vraiment aveuglante en plus, ce qui ne fait que rendre mon humeur encore plus désagréable. Des bruits de pas proches se font entendre, et je me relève vite. Juste pour constater, énervé, que c'est Sai. Il est tout seul, et il affiche encore sur ses lèvres son sourire si détestable à mes yeux. Je serre les poings, et tâche de rester impassible, mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à refréner mes pulsions meutrières là.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-Hn.

Je n'ai même pas réussi à articuler un mot entier, j'ai tellement envie de le frapper, que je suis obligé de serrer les dents. C'est soit ça, soit j'explose, et je lui explose sa gueule justement.

-Tu ne sais pas où est Sakura par hasard ? On était censés se retrouver ici.

-Non désolé, parvins-je à murmurer en fixant le sol, pour ne pas être tenté de lui en décocher une.

-Bon. Ça te dit un petit combat en attendant ? A moins que tu ne sois trop fatigué pour…

-Non ça me va.

Ce crétin ignore qu'il est en train de m'offrir la possibilité de me défouler sur lui par ce combat. J'ai presque envie de rire, mais ça gâcherait tout. Sakura va sans nul doute être furieuse, encore plus vu que maintenant c'est son mec. Son mec… C'est tout simplement ridicule ! Et ça ne fait que me foutre encore plus en colère. Tout en dégainant mon katana, j'active mes sharingans et d'un mouvement rapide, arrive juste devant lui. Il pare mon coup de justesse avec sa lame, et recule de plusieurs mètres.

-J'ai presque failli y passer. Tu es vraiment rapide Sasuke.

-Dis pas de conneries. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort. Et c'est pas l'envie qui me manque crois-moi, ajoutai-je en fonçant de nouveau sur lui.

Je ne me suis pas senti aussi furieux depuis longtemps. Et tout ça pour un stupide baiser… Je suis vraiment nul, en plus d'être jaloux. J'enchaîne les coups, ne lui laissant aucun répit, et je dois avouer qu'il se défend bien. Au bout de vingt minutes, je n'en peux plus, et c'est pareil pour lui. Il range son arme, et essuie la sueur qui perle à son front sous mon regard encore noir.

-C'était un beau combat. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant d'hostilité dans ton regard à mon égard Sasuke.

-Et moi je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour être avec un type comme toi, grommelai-je entre mes dents.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, laisse tomber. Je rentre.

Je range mon katana, et fous les mains dans mes poches avant de quitter le terrain sous le regard étonné de Sai. Pour ma part, je ne lui adresse aucun coup d'œil. D'un côté, il a raison. Ce n'est pas après lui que j'en veux, mais plutôt à Sakura. A Sakura et à moi-même. Et merde quoi, pourquoi il faut qu'elle choisisse ce type-là en particulier ? Il n'y en a pas assez à Konoha, non il faut que ce soit Sai ! « Avoues que tu aimerais être à sa place… ». Je tique aussitôt, agacé par cette maudite voix qui a décidé de me faire à nouveau chier. J'accélère le pas, et me stoppe aussitôt en aperçevant Sakura courir dans ma direction. Elle ralentit sa course à mon niveau, et je constate rapidement qu'elle s'est changée. Sûrement pour s'entraîner avec son nouveau petit ami !

-Sasuke… kun… murmure t-elle en reprenant son souffle, une main posée sur sa poitrine.

-Sakura, répondai-je d'un ton sec.

-Tu reviens du terrain d'entraînement ? me demande t-elle en me fixant.

Son regard vert détaille ma silhouette, et je la vois rougir légèrement à la vue de mon torse. Avant, ça m'aurait fait réagir, mais là, je suis encore trop énervé. J'acquiesce nerveusement, non, même maintenant, ses yeux ont une véritable attraction sur moi.

-Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? continue t-elle en se rapprochant, l'air soucieux.

-Non merci.

J'ai parlé durement sans m'en rendre compte, et je le vois bien, puisque l'expression de Sakura a changé du tout au tout. Elle est passée de l'anxiété à l'incompréhension, et ses émeraudes me déstabilisent tellement que je suis obligé de détourner mes yeux.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec moi ?

-Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre Sai au lieu de m'emmerder avec tes questions ridicules ?

Merde. Elle va me tuer là, je suis foutu. Je m'autorise à la regarder, mais mes yeux ne rencontrent que du vide. Du vide dans son regard. Ce même foutu vide auquel j'ai eu droit depuis que je suis revenu, et que je croyais enfin disparu. Je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas allé de main morte avec mes mots aussi. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, parce que oui, je lui en veux. Je suis jaloux. Tout simplement. Je vais pour dire quelque chose quand elle me coupe la parole.

-Moi qui pensais que ton hostilité envers moi s'était un peu atténuée depuis notre mission. J'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne apparemment.

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui change ton comportement du tout au tout Sakura, à commencer par le fait que tu sortes avec Sai. Tu comptais le cacher à Naruto combien de temps ?

-Q-quoi ? s'exclame t-elle, le regard incrédule.

-Rien, laisse tomber, sifflai-je entre mes dents avant de me remettre à marcher.

-A-attends un peu Sasuke !

Je la vois se planter devant moi, et j'ai peur un instant qu'elle me foute son poing dans la gueule.

-Tu peux répéter tout depuis le début ? Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre, depuis quand je sors avec Sai ?

-On t'a vu l'embrasser ce matin. A moins que ce n'était pas toi.

Elle s'empourpre brusquement, et se met à bégayer, un peu à l'image d'Hinata. Ce qui ne fait que confirmer la vérité. Elle ne réagirait pas de cette manière si elle n'était pas vraiment avec lui. Et putain, mais pourquoi ça me fait autant chier ? Je dois vite me ressaisir, à quoi ça me sert de me torturer à ce point pour une fille merde ! _« Parce que c'est Sakura connard ! »_.

-Mais ferme-là toi ! m'écriai-je, ne supportant plus cette maudite voix à l'intérieur de ma tête.

-Pardon ? murmure Sakura d'une voix blanche.

-Je…

Elle me regarde, à la fois surprise et contrariée, et ça ne me fout qu'encore plus en colère. Je m'écarte d'elle sans rajouter un mot, et ça n'a pas l'air d'être pour la déplaire. Tant mieux d'un côté, j'en ai ma claque de devoir me justifier sur tout. Comme si c'était moi le fautif en plus ! Mais merde, pourquoi je continue à parler d'elle aussi ? Je crois que cette dispute a eu le mérite d'être clair, il est même évident qu'elle ne va pas me reparler de sitôt. Et c'est tant mieux ! Fini les prises de tête ridicules comme ça ! Toujours les mains dans les poches, j'avance vers mon manoir d'un pas plus rapide au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de chez moi. Je ne me suis pas connu autant furieux depuis un long moment. Sakura avait le don de m'apaiser, mais là, ça a été l'effet inverse. J'ouvre la porte de mon manoir, la claquant derrière moi sans ménagement. Je monte directement dans la salle de bains, étant donné que je suis encore en sueur après m'être entraîné et battu contre Sai. Cet enfoiré. Quand je pense à lui, ça me fout dans une de ces rages. Alors que ce type ne m'a pourtant rien fait. C'est vrai, après tout, je n'ai aucune raison personnelle de lui en vouloir. Si ce n'est une. Encore, et toujours la même, Sakura. Je pénètre sous l'eau directement, après l'avoir fait couler un peu, et frictionne mes membres engourdis. Mis à part quelques ecchymoses à peine visibles, je n'ai rien. Et Sakura qui s'inquiétait… Putain ! Je suis une énième fois maintenant, en train de penser à elle. Cette dispute m'a servi de prétexte pour qu'enfin j'arrête ces conneries, alors pourquoi merde. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai une atroce migraine qui pointe, sûrement du au soleil qui cognait trop, et aussi à cette stupide conscience qui me gave réellement. Soupirant, je sors de la douche et m'habille rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid, on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de faire un séjour à l'hôpital, ou même d'être soigné par Sakura, qui pour mon plus grand malheur, est médecin après être ninja. _« Tu viens encore de penser à elle là… »_. Je grince des dents, et un coup frappé à ma porte attire mon attention et me sort de ma rêverie. Je passe la main dans mes cheveux, c'est sans doute Naruto. Ça ne me fera pas de mal de le revoir encore une fois dans la journée. D'autant plus que je me fais un peu de soucis pour lui je dois l'avouer. Je descends les escaliers d'un pas lent, et me dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir. Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit devant la personne qui est devant moi, que celle-ci m'assène une gifle étourdissante, qui laisse une trace de feu sur ma peau. J'en ai le souffle coupé sur le coup. Encore plus lorsque je sais qui vient de me frapper. Quelques secondes passent, et je me décide enfin à tourner mes prunelles d'encre vers cette personne. Ses émeraudes furieuses me font froid dans le dos, elle a l'air tellement énervée que ça en fait peur.

-La prochaine fois, évite de tirer des conclusions hâtives totalement débiles juste parce que tu as vu quelque chose ! Maintenant je n'en vais, et je vais me la fermer comme tu me l'as si gentiment demandé ! explose Sakura d'une voix tremblante de rage.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je la vois s'éloigner en marchant sans m'accorder l'ombre d'un regard. Je suis stupéfait. C'était quoi ça ? Elle a osé me frapper déjà. D'un côté, je l'en remercie, j'avais besoin qu'on me remette les idées à neuf, c'est fait. Mais tout de même… Si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait me faire une crise de nerf, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de me disputer avec elle. Je ne voulais plus la voir, j'ai eu ce que je voulais. Parce que là, elle ne viendra plus. Dire que tout est parti d'un simple baiser échangé avec ce crétin de Sai. C'est franchement ridicule quand j'y pense. C'est gamin. Je ne suis pas un gamin. Je ne suis pas un gamin, et pourtant je réagis tel quel. Mais pourquoi je me justifie ? C'est elle aussi, qui tire des conclusions hâtives ! Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se taire, c'était à ma tête que je disais ça. _« Tu te vois lui expliquer ça crétin ? »_. Sur ce point-là, nous sommes d'accord. Elle me prendrait pour un cinglé, et c'est sans doute ce que cette satanée fille est en train de me rendre, cinglé ! J'en ai ma claque de tout ça. Elle ne doit sûrement pas être encore rentrée chez elle, j'ai encore largement le temps de la rattraper. Claquant ma porte, je me mets à courir, bien qu'encore fatigué par mon après-midi que je qualifierais de lourde. Oui, c'est le terme qui convient le mieux. Je sors du quartier Uchiwa, me dirige vers la rue principale, et m'arrête un moment pour reprendre mon souffle. Décidément, elle marche vite. Mais j'aperçois au loin des cheveux roses, donc impossible de me tromper de personne. Je reprends aussitôt ma course, et arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui saisis le bras d'un geste vif.

-Que… Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ?! Tu m'as mal comprise peut-être ?

-Ecoute moi bien Sakura, répliquai-je en haussant autant la voix qu'elle. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est vraiment entre toi et Sai. Et je ne t'ai jamais dit de te la fermer okay ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrait éviter de parler trop vite Sakura !

Son regard me lance des éclairs, mais je le soutiens parfaitement. Hors de question de me rabattre, même si je sais que je me comporte comme le pire des connards. Plusieurs regards sont braqués sur nous, j'ai bien envie de leur dire d'aller se faire foutre et de se mêler de leurs affaires. Ma main tient toujours son bras fermement, et je sens que Sakura tremble. Est-ce que par hasard elle aurait peur de moi ? Non impossible. Elle est plutôt en train de trembler de rage oui.

-Tout le monde nous regarde grâce à toi, murmure t-elle soudain. Je t'en prie, allons continuer cette discussion totalement stupide ailleurs !

-Parfait, parvins-je à dire malgré ma mâchoire serrée à fond.

Elle se dégage de mon bras, et saisit le mien avec poigne, si bien que j'en grimace de douleur. Ça me fait sourire aussi. Là, en ce moment, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'elle qu'auparavant. Sauf dans la tente bien sûr, mais ça, ça n'a rien à voir du tout. Elle m'entraîne sous les regards de toutes les commères de Konoha dans une rue, puis dans une autre, et encore une autre. Elle s'arrête enfin, et sans dire un mot, me pousse brusquement contre un mur.

-Sakura ?

Ses lèvres me coupent la parole, se posant sur les miennes avec une rage qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Ma peau frisonne aussitôt à ce contact, et un instant je me demande si oui, je n'ai pas attrapé froid. Je pose instinctivement mes mains sur ses hanches, comme sous la tente. Ses deux mains s'agrippent à ma nuque, et j'en profite pour passer ma langue sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Lentement, je la sens entrouvrir ses deux bourgeons de cerisier, et sa langue s'enroule autour de la mienne avec douceur. Ce baiser est de loin le plus doux que j'ai eu avec elle. Le temps me semble une éternité, alors que je sais très bien que seulement quelques minutes sont passées. J'aimerais approfondir ce contact, je désire tellement la faire mienne, et putain, je ne suis pas au bon endroit. Quand ce n'est pas la fièvre, c'est autre chose ! Sakura a su apaiser ma colère en tout cas. Sérieusement, je m'en contrefous totalement de notre dispute. Mais pas du fait qu'elle ait embrassé Sai. Ça, je n'arrive pas à le concevoir. D'autant plus qu'elle m'embrasse après l'avoir embrassé lui. Je vais pour m'arrêter, avec difficulté certes, lorsque je sens ses lèvres me quitter.

-J'en étais sûre… souffle t-elle contre mon torse.

-De quoi ? répondis-je en lui embrassant la tempe, ce qui la fait frissonner.

-Que… tu étais le seul à déclencher ce genre d'émotion chez moi. C-c'est pour ça que j'ai embrassé Sai. Je voulais savoir si je ressentais la même chose que lorsque tu m'avais embrassé dans la tente.

Je me fige un instant, interdit. Alors c'était pour ça ? C'était pour ça qu'elle avait embrassé ce type ? Franchement, ce n'était pas possible.

-Tu avais rendez-vous avec lui je te rappelle.

-Effectivement, je devais voir Sai. Mais c'est moi qui l'a embrassé, lui, n'a pas réagi du tout.

-Naruto… tu avais pensé à sa réaction ?

-Il… il n'était pas censé le savoir. Si vous ne nous aviez pas vu, rien ne serait arrivé et…

-Et tu ne m'aurais probablement pas embrassé, terminai-je d'une voix morne.

Sakura relève son visage vers le mien, et je ne peux que rester stupéfait devant sa beauté. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges, et je sens le remord dans ses yeux.

-Je t'aurais embrassé quand même Sasuke-kun, affirme t-elle. Parce que j'ai envie que tu m'embrasse quasiment tout le temps.

-Juste quasiment ? murmurai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Un sourire passe sur son visage, tandis que ma poitrine se gonfle d'orgueil. Elle vient clairement de dire qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi en somme. _« Prends pas non plus des désirs pour la réalité ! »_. Je m'en fiche bien de ce que cette voix peut me dire là. Je sais maintenant ce que Sakura va me dire, là, tout de suite.

-Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on essaye quelque chose, tous les deux ?

Gagné. Le moment tant attendu, dont j'ai cru devoir me dépêtrer il y a deux jours. Mais peu importe avant, je sais quoi lui répondre maintenant.

-Bah… pourquoi pas. Tant que ce n'est rien de trop concret, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Sourire qui a pour effet de lui faire froncer les sourcils, ce qui me fait rire doucement. Puis je me penche et effleure à nouveau ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser pour de bon. Ça ne faisait que deux jours que je ne l'avais pas embrassé, et déjà, j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir me passer de son goût. De ne plus pouvoir me passer d'elle, tout simplement.

* * *

Bon. Maintenant vous vous dites toutes que c'est la fin n'est-ce pas? Hé bien je vous dis un grand NON ! Non, cette fic n'est pas finie, je voulais juste faire cette accroche finale ! Parce que va y avoir encore des élements à venir, soyez-en sures ! Et puis, pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin hein? ^^

Pas de questions existentielles dernièrement, sauf si vous regardez Lost, et que vous arrivez à me départager entre Jack et Sawyer XDDDDD

Bisoux à toutes, j'espère publier la suite plus vite, ainsi que pour mes autres fics :) et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews hein xD comme d'hab quoi ;p

Votre chère et tendre Mireba-chan :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hem… comment dire… Allez, je me lance, p-a-r-d-o-n…? :') raaah nan ça suffit pas _ je suis réellement désolée pour le retard sur cette fic, c'est vraiment incroyable, et inadmissible, et impardonnable de ma part :'( vous avez le droit de vouloir me tuer T_T J'ai eu un manque d'inspiration fou pour cette fic. Sans rire, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ni ce qu'il m'a pris, et je vous demande réellement pardon _

J'espère quand même que vous serez nombreuses à lire la suite, et surtout que ça ne vous décevra pas u_u et je vous remercie toutes et tous pour votre soutien infaillible, et ce pour toutes mes fics. Je vais bientôt commencer une nouvelle fic :D et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Réponse aux reviews ! :

_**Nanasan:**_ Nanasan bonjour :D je te remercie pour ta review, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, étant donné que ma fic est pour toi la meilleure que t'aies jamais lu _ ça me met en joie xD J'espère que la suite te plaira :3 et que ça te donnera encore envie de me suivre =)

**_Grenadiine: _**pardon Grenadiine T_T je sais que je suis une vraie sadique pour les fics XD je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review =) et NAN è.é ne te suicide pas les genoux ou je te pète les dents :B (oui oui, je suis vraiment violente je sais ^^)

**_Camille:_** Ben voila la suite xD encore merci Camille =)

**_Tsukiyo Manami:_** Tsukiyo-chan =D je t'avais déjà répondu, mais je te le redis encore une fois, MERCI D

**_Tracy Coudray:_** Merci u_u ça va me donner envie de pleurer tout ça !

**_Celticmanga:_** Celticmanga :D je te remercie beaucoup ! Mais tu sais, ya plein de fics sur ce site qui valent plus le coup que la mienne x'D ouais je sais je suis modeste, mais sérieuse p En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ) Xo Xo toi aussi p (tu regardes Gossip Girl toi ? :')) )

**_Watching the world falling down:_** En effet, ce n'est pas fini D merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ça la suite te plaira =)

**_sama-66:_** sama-66 ! Merci de ta review déjà :O et moi aussi xD j'adore sa conscience p hé bien… tu vas pouvoir voir ce que c'est XD en espérant que tu ne seras pas décue :')

**_anonyme:_** merci beaucoup :3 j'espère réussir à faire passer autant d'émotions par la suite !

**_Yuka-chan:_** Haha, bah quand je vois la fin de LOST, je me dis que -_- au final je pense que j'aurais pris Jack x'DD Ouais, Sasuke ne sait pas dire les trucs qu'il faut, il les pense, puis après il se renfrogne :'D quel naze ^^ Je sais pas si tu vas m'excuser pour ce retard là o_o parce que c'est vraiment abusé de ma part =/ pour ce qui est de Sai MDR :')) je pense que Sasuke ne pourra jamais le piffrer, alors que moi je l'aime bien Sai :'( Ben j'espère que la suite va te plaire, et te surprendre surtout p et encore merci :DD

**_Doudou:_** Oui, j'adore faire ça, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort xD Pour une fleur pour deux, je sais, je perdure u_u mais en fait je ne suis pas sûre de la continuer, disons qu'elle est devenue trop guimauve à mes yeux -_- nan mais je sais pas, je suis perdue _ Merci quand même de ta review =) en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

**_mama:_** hé bien mama, je pense que tu vas être servie xD encore merci !

**_Tsukii-chan:_** Si toi t'es désolée, qu'est ce que je dois être moi _ je vais m'auto flageller pour ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles quoi :OO De rien pour la pub pour Kura-chan D ça m'étonne même que tu ne connaissais pas sa fic o_o, c'est la meilleure des best des hypers méga fics de ce site x'DDD Sourire niaisement existe oui :'DD je fais aussi cette tête là lorsque je lis des fics niaises mdrrr ! Nan mais Sasukon, ça lui fait du bien des baffes de temps en temps :')) ça lui remet un peu le cerveau en place, Naruto le frappe pas assez dans le manga, c'est pour ça qu'il nous sort des « HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA » et des « je vais te tuer ! » oui oui mon petit, continue comme ça on te regarde :') Ben… xD tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il va se passer hein D tu me connais ! Pauvre Sai, pauvre Sai… mouais x') je pense que tu vas pas dire ça à la fin de ce chapitre ! Et Sakura -_- elle va grave baisser dans ton estime :O O_O faut que j'aille voir çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! un Sai humain XD c'est carrément ENORME :O Bah Lost c'fini maintenant =/ alors je pense que j'aurais choisir Jack xD Gro bisouuuuux (hâte que tu me racontes tes vacances *_* )

Sur ce, bonne lecture )

* * *

Un mois. Ça fait déjà un mois. Oui, je me rends compte maintenant à quel point les jours passent vite. Et ils semblent passer encore plus vite depuis que je… comment dire… Ah oui, depuis que je sors officiellement avec Sakura Haruno. Dire officiellement fait un peu trop cérémonieux à mon goût, mais bon. On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Surtout avec Naruto. Naruto… Aujourd'hui encore, je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête le cri de victoire qu'il a poussé lorsque je lui ai dit, c'est-à-dire le lendemain de mon baiser échangé avec Sakura. Il était venu me demander si je voulais m'entrainer avec lui, ce que j'avais accepté. Puis il avait relancé le fait que Sai et Sakura s'étaient embrassés, et c'est là que j'ai lâché que je sortais avec elle. Il y avait eu un silence pesant durant quelques minutes, que je n'avais pas forcément apprécié, étant donné que Naruto était quand même à la base amoureux de Sakura lui aussi. Enfin, pas lui aussi, lui seulement, étant donné que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Puis sans prévenir, il m'avait donné une grande tape dans le dos en s'esclaffant de rire, me disant que j'avais vraiment été fort sur ce coup-là, et qu'il était fier de moi. Comme si j'avais prémédité de sortir avec elle… Et bien sûr, en parfait crétin qu'il est, Naruto avait clamé partout que je sortais avec Sakura. Donc normal, qu'aujourd'hui, rien que le simple fait que je me promène dans le village m'attire des regards des plus agaçants. Il n'y a que moi qui sois touché par cet effet ! Et c'est encore pire lorsque nous sommes ensemble. Bordel, on ne se tient même pas la main, rien, et je dois subir quand même tous ces commérages ! Car oui, Sakura ne se colle pas à moi pour arborer fièrement que je sors avec elle. Et je l'en remercie intérieurement. J'ai déjà du mal à me dire que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, qui plus est Sakura Haruno, donc sincèrement, je lui dois une fière chandelle. Le plus, comment dire, étrange dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle se comporte complètement à l'inverse de ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais qu'elle serait mièvre et collante, toujours fourrée chez moi, ou bien voulant sans cesse qu'on se promène, main dans la main, pour bien voir que c'est avec moi qu'elle est… Non, rien de tout ça. Sakura se comporte normalement avec moi. Je dirais même qu'on pourrait penser parfois que nous se sommes pas ensemble. Ça ne me dérange pas hein ! Je tiens un minimum à ma fierté, et Sakura le sait bien. Je pense même que c'est pour ça qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Puis j'oublie qu'elle n'est plus la gamine que j'ai connu il y a trois ans. Non, elle est réellement plus mature. Et le fait que nous soyons ensemble ne change rien entre nous. Bon, mis à part le fait que pour me dire bonjour, elle ne me fait plus qu'un simple hochement de tête. C'était avant ça. Maintenant, j'ai droit à une légère pression sur mes lèvres. Et qui me fait toujours autant d'effet. Naruto n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis amoureux, moi je continue à prétendre le contraire. Parce que oui, ce n'est pas parce que nous nous embrassons, ni que nous sommes ensemble, que ça signifie que je l'aime ! _« On y croit… »_. Ah oui, toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle est plus présente qu'avant. C'est simple, dès que Sakura me touche ou me sourit, je me mets à cogiter sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Même quand ce n'est pas du tout le moment approprié. Mais bon, j'imagine que je n'y peux rien… Et non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! _Bah… pourquoi pas. Tant que ce n'est rien de trop concret. _C'est ce que j'ai dit. Et je m'y tiens parfaitement. Point. Un coup frappé à ma porte me tire de ma rêverie. Perdu dans mes réflexions, j'en oublie ce que je suis censé faire. Ou plutôt où je suis censé me rendre. Chez les Hyuuga, pour une réception qui risque de me sembler très longue. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai dit à Sakura que j'irais. Sans doute pour lui faire plaisir j'imagine. Soupirant quelque peu, je me lève pour ouvrir la porte, mon meilleur ami m'attendant devant avec sa tête d'ahuri.

-En forme Sasuke ? s'écrie t-il.

-Hn, ça peut aller. Pourquoi tu cries comme ça dès le matin ?

-On est déjà midi je te signale ! Si tu perds déjà la mémoire à cet âge…

-Ecrase Naruto, répliquai-je en m'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Puis je le rejoins sur le canapé, où il est déjà assit. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, et m'assois à mon tour, n'aimant pas du tout le sourire qu'il arbore.

-Quoi ?

-Je trouve que t'as une petite mine Sasuke, répond-t-il, toujours avec son sourire en coin.

-Hn, j'ai du mal à dormir.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tourmenté par quelque chose ? Sommeil agité ?

-Je t'en pose des questions moi ?

-Ce serait pas plutôt du à des nuits un peu trop courtes hum ? murmure t-il.

Je me renfrogne presque aussitôt, et il s'exclame de rire à côté de moi.

-Haha j'en étais sûr ! Vous devriez vous ménager un peu toi et Sakura !

-Ferme-là un peu Naruto, murmurai-je en me levant.

Il se lève à son tour, et je n'ai pas le temps d'enfiler une veste qu'il me tape dans le dos.

-Oh allez Sasuke ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux bien me raconter !

-Justement. Il n'y a rien à raconter Naruto.

Et c'est la vérité en plus. Rien, il ne s'est rien passé avec Sakura depuis l'histoire de la tente. Je ne mens pas. Je crois qu'elle prend mon histoire de non concrétisation un peu trop au sérieux. Putain, comment j'ose dire ça moi ? Mais il faut me comprendre un peu, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi lors de notre dernière mission ensemble m'a terriblement déstabilisé. Je ne suis pas un obsédé hein ! Et je ne la forcerais jamais. Non, je suis même terriblement nerveux lorsqu'elle m'embrasse. Ses baisers sont toujours doux, tendres à souhait. Et j'avoue aimer ça. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas compris comment de simples baisers pouvaient me mettre autant hors de moi. Moi, un Uchiwa ! Je crois que Sakura possède quelque chose de particulier, c'est… obligé. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que j'éprouve pour elle. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Soupirant à nouveau, je me dirige vers la porte sous le regard interrogateur de Naruto.

-Hn, tu viens ou tu veux rester là ?

-Bah je viens idiot ! répond t-il en me rejoignant, avant de sortir du manoir.

Je ferme la porte à clé, puis me tourne vers mon ami pour commencer à marcher vers le manoir des Hyuuga. Les mains dans les poches, j'écoute distraitement Naruto me raconter l'énième soufflante que Tsunade lui a foutu la veille. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais une nouvelle fois, mes pensées sont dirigées uniquement vers Sakura. Je sais qu'elle sera contente que je sois là, et c'est étrange, mais j'ai presque hâte de voir son visage s'illuminer à ma vue. Je tique un peu, fixant le sol tout en continuant de marcher. Il ne manquerait plus que je tombe dans la niaiserie ! Sans m'en rendre compte, nous arrivons déjà et je presse un peu le pas, pressé de la voir, sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. C'est vrai, ça ne fait que trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, pas de quoi dramatiser. Alors pourquoi j'ai autant envie de la voir putain ! _« Peut-être parce qu'elle te manque… »_. Suggestion totalement stupide de ma conscience là. Comme si j'étais devenu dépendant d'elle… Remettant mes pensées contradictoires à plus tard, je pénètre dans le manoir, talonné par Naruto. Il y a foule, et ce n'est pas peu dire. Entre tout le clan Hyuuga réuni, plus différents seigneurs de provinces, et autres invités… Mais pourquoi je suis là sérieusement ? Je suis Naruto sans rien dire, me faisant reluquer au passage par plusieurs regards féminins. Ça me fait rire en un sens, parce que maintenant, j'ai une raison à peu près valable pour repousser la gente féminine. C'est alors que je vois Hinata se diriger vers nous, vêtue d'un kimono gris perle lui allant à merveille. Elle rougit devant Naruto, et ça me fait lever les yeux au ciel. Quand se décidera-t-elle enfin à lui déclarer sa flamme en privé ?

-B-bonjour Naruto-kun, bonjour S-Sasuke-kun, balbutie-t-elle en s'inclinant, toujours en rougissant.

-Salut Hinata, s'exclame Naruto, tandis que je me contente d'un hochement de tête. Y'en a du monde dis-moi ! Où sont les autres ?

-I-ils sont tous dehors, dans le jardin. Suivez-moi.

Nous suivons Hinata, et je cherche aussitôt Sakura du regard. Neji vient me saluer calmement, comme toujours, tandis que Kiba nous tape dans le dos moi et Naruto. Puis mon regard se pose sur Ino, qui fait affiche une mine un peu maussade. Bizarre venant de sa part. N'ayant rien à faire, je m'approche d'elle doucement.

-Tout va bien Ino ?

-Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'exclame-t-elle en levant sa tête vers moi. Je… ça va et toi ?

-Hn, ça va merci. Tu n'aurais pas vu Sakura par hasard ?

-Euh, je crois qu'elle est en train de discuter avec Shikamaru, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Je vois, marmonnai-je, remarquant l'absence de Sai. Et Sai ?

Ino se fige aussitôt, et je la vois baisser les yeux vers le sol. Chose qui m'intrigue un peu. Fronçant les sourcils, je vais pour lui demander une nouvelle fois ce qui ne va pas lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon bras. Je me tourne vivement vers la personne qui m'agrippe, et croise les prunelles émeraudes de Sakura qui me sourit légèrement.

-Bonjour Sasuke-kun, murmure-t-elle doucement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la saluer à mon tour que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur ma joue pour y déposer un léger baiser. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable. Pas du tout même. J'imagine qu'elle fait ça pour éviter les commérages intempestifs, et je la comprends parfaitement. Même si j'aurais quand même préféré qu'elle m'embrasse. Putain, j'en viens à me dire ça… Puis Sakura s'avance et se penche vers Ino.

-Ino ?

-Ah Sakura, lâche Ino en relevant la tête. Comment s'est passé ton opération ?

-Bien, on a eu aucun soucis. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je te prends Sasuke ?

-Haha, pas du tout. C'est ton petit-ami va !

Sakura lui tire la langue, et je sens sa main prendre la mienne pour m'entrainer un peu à l'écart du groupe. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, puisque oui, j'avais envie de passer un peu de temps seul avec elle. Elle s'assoit sur un muret, et je fais la même chose, me rendant compte soudainement de la tenue qu'elle porte. Son kimono pourpre lui va terriblement bien, moulant délicatement ses formes, et je déglutis un peu en la détaillant. Une fleur de cerisier est piqué dans ses cheveux, retenus en un simple chignon sur le côté. Elle est incroyablement belle, et je suis sûr qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte bon sang. Son visage est serein, et son regard vert me scrute avec amusement.

-J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Hn, pas du tout. Tu es splendide comme ça, répondis-je d'une traite.

Ce qui a pour effet de la faire rougir brusquement, me faisant froncer les sourcils. Wow. C'est la première fois que je lui fais un compliment ouvertement comme ça ! C'est déroutant de ma part, je suis moi-même surpris de mon initiative. _« C'était pas non plus le compliment du siècle ! »_.Oh c'est bon ! Pour une fois que je lui dis quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir, ce n'est pas ma maudite conscience qui va me faire culpabiliser ! Concentrant à nouveau mes pensées vers Sakura, je vois le rouge de ses joues s'estomper peu à peu.

-Je… merci. Je suis contente que tu sois venu.

-C'est toi qui me l'a demandé je te signale, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Oui, mais tu aurais pu refuser. Alors ça me fait plaisir, ajoute-t-elle en me souriant doucement.

-Hn… murmurai-je, fixant ses lèvres, complètement ailleurs.

Qu'elle m'embrasse, j'ai envie qu'elle m'embrasse. Non, c'est à moi de le faire. Oui. Lentement, je me penche vers son visage, et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Je ferme les yeux, savourant au maximum la sensation que me procure ce léger baiser. Comment peut-être exercer autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Je ne me l'expliquerais jamais je crois. Et je le répète, je ne l'aime pas ! Ses mains se posent doucement sur ma nuque, m'incitant à l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ce que je fais bien sûr. Ma langue joue doucement avec la sienne, je ne l'ai pas embrassé comme ça depuis longtemps. Et bien sûr, pour ne pas changer, je ne suis vraiment pas au bon endroit pour approfondir ce baiser. Il y a vraiment des jours où je regrette que notre mission fut aussi courte ! Et de ma part, c'est assez surprenant. J'en viens à regretter de ne plus être au pays de la neige, alors que je déteste clairement le froid. A regret, je me détache d'elle, sachant pertinemment que poursuivre ce baiser ne fera que me rendre plus frustré que je ne le suis déjà !

-On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres, ils doivent se demander où nous sommes, lâchai-je d'une voix morne avant de me lever.

Mon regard se pose sur elle, et je détourne la tête, incapable de supporter sa beauté. Si je la regarde encore, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de vouloir l'embrasser. Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche, et elle se lève à son tour, glissant sa main dans la mienne. Ce contact me rend nerveux, je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ça. Mais c'est réellement… agréable. Doucement, j'entrelace mes doigts aux siens, et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Logique, vu que moi-même je suis surpris par mon geste. Faut dire aussi que même si Sakura n'est pas collante comme peuvent l'être certaines filles, elle reste quand même une fille justement. Normal que je fasse preuve d'un peu de tendresse. Un peu hein. Et c'est uniquement pour lui faire plaisir ! Mais pourquoi je me justifie moi ? _« Parce que tu te voiles la face ! »_.

-C'est ça, grinçai-je entre mes dents, agacé.

-Hum ? me dit Sakura en tournant sa tête vers moi.

-Hn, rien du tout, je me parlais à moi-même, répondis-je, me maudissant pour avoir… penser à voix haute.

Et c'est pas peu dire. A se demander si il ne me manque pas une case. Heureusement, nous retrouvons les autres, et au moment où j'aperçois Sai, Sakura lâche subitement ma main. Incrédule, je tourne mes prunelles vers les siennes, mais je ne rencontre que du vide. Ses yeux sont baissés, et je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui y demeure. Est-ce de l'anxiété ? Ou bien…

-Bonjour Sasuke, murmure Sai tout près de moi.

Je relève aussitôt la tête, gratifiant cet imbécile de mon plus beau regard noir. Oui, je n'ai pas oublié que Sakura l'a embrassé. Je ne dirais pas que je ne lui en veux plus, disons que j'essaye de ne pas y penser surtout. Oui, je confirme que c'est un peu de la jalousie, mais juste un peu.

-Hn, Sai, lâchai-je.

-Sakura, tu es réellement superbe, s'exclame t-il en souriant, comme à son habitude.

-Je… euh… merci, bafouille Sakura.

Je n'ai pas perdu une miette de cette courte entrevue. Parce que oui, Sakura vient de rougir. De la même manière que lorsque je l'ai complimenté sur sa tenue, il y a à peine quelques minutes à vrai dire. Je serre les poings, espérant que ma colère naissante ne se lise pas sur mon visage. Brusquement, j'attrape la main de Sakura qui sursaute à ce contact. Sai a du le remarquer, vu que son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Me donnant réellement envie de le frapper, là, tout de suite.

-Je vois que tu es très protecteur Sasuke, commence t-il. J'ai lu ça dans un livre, on rapporte ça à de la jalousie, mais aussi à de l'égoïsme. Ne sois pas énervé juste parce que j'ai fait un compliment à Sakura, sinon c'est assez…

Mon poing s'abat sur sa joue plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Sans rire, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu le laisser me faire son petit discours. Sai est à terre, et je sens lentement plusieurs regards se braquer vers nous. Mon regard n'exprime même pas de la fureur, rien. Je ne regrette même pas ce que je viens de faire. Oui, j'ai frappé Sai et après ? J'en avais envie depuis mon retour de toute manière, c'était obligé que ça arrive. Sauf que voilà. Je n'avais pas prévu d'être avec Sakura. Tout comme je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle lâcherait ma main aussitôt après avoir vu Sai. Pourquoi ? C'est la seule question que je me pose, là. Sous mon regard impassible, je vois Sai se relever, s'essuyant la lèvre, son sourire toujours figé. Au même moment, Sakura lâche ma main, et je la vois se masser le poignet, le regard rivé au sol. Bordel, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que je la serrais trop fort. Je suis censé… faire quoi ? M'excuser ? Moi ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à la vue de Sakura. Naruto me tire par le bras pour m'emmener dans un coin, et je me dégage, énervé.

-Bordel Sasuke, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-J'ai eu envie de le frapper, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Ecoute Sasuke, je suis de ton côté pour Sakura, et je n'oublie pas non plus que Sai et elle se sont embrassés, mais tu trouves pas que c'est exagéré de l'avoir frappé ?

-Hn, non. Et je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifier. Tu voulais le tuer je te rappelle, lâchai-je en le toisant un peu.

-Me regarde pas comme ça. T'es mon meilleur ami, et bien sûr que je suis avec toi. Mais là, tu y es allé un peu fort, Sakura-chan ne va pas laisser passer ça, crois-moi.

Je lâche un soupir, sachant parfaitement qu'il a raison. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire alors ? Le laisser déblatérer ces conneries ? J'ai beau dire que je n'accorde pas d'importance à mes sentiments, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais laisser Sai draguer ouvertement Sakura comme ça. A moins que…

-Putain… murmurai-je, comprenant soudainement.

C'était évident. Comment avais-je pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt ? C'est clair, je suis vraiment con. Je m'écarte de Naruto sans ménagement, et le vois se poser devant moi.

-Tu vas ou comme ça ?

-J'ai le droit de rentrer chez moi quand même.

-Oui bien sûr mais… quoi ? Mais Sakura-chan…

-Sakura n'a pas besoin de moi.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et passe à côté de lui, marchant à grands pas. J'ignore royalement certains regards, et quitte le manoir Hyuuga. Bordel, je n'en reviens pas. Je viens de comprendre tout là. Ça me parait tellement… irréel d'un côté. Mais je crois bien que c'est ça. Oui. Voir le regard de Sakura rivé au sol m'a suffit. Même, rien que lorsqu'elle a lâché sa main j'ai compris. Je me sens… Comment justement ? Déçu ? Non, pas vraiment. Enervé ? Hum, ça c'est clair. Non, je dirais que je me sens désarmé là. Je n'ai rien compris sur le coup, mais en réalité, je crois que j'ai eu peur de comprendre. Comment je peux me laisser gagner en émotion comme ça ? Je n'en reviens pas, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vulnérable. Ça ne me ressemble pas du tout, et je déteste être comme ça. Merde.

-Sasuke-kun !

Sakura. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Non, je me sens trop d'humeur massacrante là. J'ai peur de ne pas peser mes mots. Ou plutôt je n'en ai pas envie. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Je perds complètement pied là. Ses pas se rapprochent rapidement, et je sens une main m'agripper brusquement. Sa respiration est haletante, elle a couru jusqu'ici pour me rattraper. Mais pour me dire quoi ? Me demander pardon ? C'est ridicule.

-Tu… n'as pas le droit… de partir comme ça, murmure-t-elle dans mon dos. C'est… déloyal.

Déloyal ? En quoi c'est déloyal ? Quoi, elle aurait préféré que je reste là à regarder Sai faire son numéro ?

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

-Dis moi pourquoi j'aurais du rester, répondis-je durement, n'ayant aucune envie de me retourner.

-Je…

-Sakura, enchainai-je. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter. Je veux simplement rentrer, alors lâche-moi.

-Sasuke-kun…

Ne supportant plus son ton suppliant, je me retourne pour lui faire face, et enlève moi-même sa main. Ses prunelles sont encore une fois rivées vers le sol, et ça ne fait que me confirmer la vérité. Le remord. Je lis du remord dans son regard. Je sais pourquoi elle ne veut pas me regarder en face. Qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis, je n'ai pas le cœur brisé ou autre ! Je n'en ai même strictement rien à foutre. _« T'en es sûr ? »_. Oui, parfaitement sûr. Ça aura été de courte durée finalement. Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je vais pour partir lorsque sa voix me coupe dans mes pas.

-Je ne sors pas avec Sai.

-Pourquoi tu le nies ?

-Parce que c'est la vérité.

-Hn, tu mens très mal Sakura. Et ça m'est égal au fond, que tu mentes ou non.

-Pardon ? murmure-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Je suis lassé de ça. Je pensais réellement que je pouvais être avec toi, mais je n'y arrive pas. La vie de couple m'ennuie un peu à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je crois qu'au fond, tu sais tout comme moi que nous deux, ça ne peut pas marcher, lâchai-je, serrant les poings au maximum.

Un long silence s'installe. Je ne sais pas quelle tête fait Sakura, comment est son regard, et si elle me regarde justement. Ce que je sais, c'est que je viens de sortir les mots qui vont mettre définitivement fin à notre relation.

-D'accord.

Le ton qu'elle a prit me fige brusquement. Sans rire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient de se passer là. Lentement, j'entends Sakura partir, ses pas résonnant dans la rue. Elle n'a rien dit. N'a rien fait. Elle n'a pas réagi. C'est bien de Sakura Haruno que je parle, oui. Je me mets à marcher, l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Je suis perdu, totalement. Ce qu'il vient de se passer… Sans m'en rendre compte, j'arrive déjà devant mon manoir. J'y entre lentement, et après avoir fermé la porte, je me laisse glisser le long de celle-ci. Une nouvelle migraine pointe, et je sais parfaitement d'où elle provient. La petite voix agaçante dans ma tête ne dit rien. Pourtant, j'aimerais bien putain. Je suis largué. Complètement. Merde. Je viens de dire à Sakura, des mots que je ne pensais même pas. Qu'au fond, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire. Non, je ne le voulais pas. Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Mais putain, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

* * *

Courage Sasuke, un jour, tu arriveras à ne pas faire n'importe quoi :')) je te soutiens !

Bon, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues, et j'espère surtout pouvoir être de nouveau active sur cette fic plus rapidement T_T je vais faire tout mon possible pour ! Mais là, je vais d'abord commencer ma nouvelle fic :D et puis après on verra de fil en aiguille x') (mais qu'est ce que je viens de sortir moi o_o)

Bien sûr, hein, les avis seront fortement demandés... oui, hem, je sollicite des reviews, raah j'aime pas être comme ça :( mais j'y peux rien xD c'dans ma nature de gougoule ^^

Je vous embrasse tendrement :') votre chère Mireba-chan QUI NE QUITTERA PAS CE SITE ! (oui, je l'ai décidé ;) ).


	11. Chapter 11

GRAOU ! :D comment allez-vous? Moi ça va, je suis actuellement toute chamboulée suite à un film que je viens d'aller voir au cinéma, **Biutiful**, c'est émouvant, poignant, bref... j'ai pleuré au moins trois fois x')

Voici le chapitre 11 de cette fiction ! Oui je sais je suis longue, mais vous savez aussi que je m'investis dans toutes mes fictions, et je peux vous garantir que c'est difficile de gérer tout à la fois. Mais c'est mon rôle en tant qu'auteur :) de vous faire rêver. Donc pardon du retard T_T et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'adore torturer Sasuke.

Oh et... MERCI pour vos reviews... Vraiment merci. Et désolée de ne pas y répondre personnellement. Ne me lynchez paaaaaaaaas !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Une loque. Je suis une loque. Vide. Un néant. C'est ce que je suis depuis exactement deux semaines, trois jours et onze heures. J'ai arrêté de compter les minutes, mais ça revient au même, je suis toujours aussi amorphe. C'est simple, même si Naruto vient me voir et me parle, moi, je ne l'écoute pas parce que je suis ailleurs. Déconnecté, je suis complètement largué. J'aimerais bien dire dans tous les sens du terme, ça ajouterait un peu d'ironie à mon sort, mais c'est moi qui ai lâché Sakura donc… Oui, plus de deux semaines que j'ai rompu. C'est étrange, quand nous étions ensemble, le temps défilait sans que je m'en rende compte. Alors que là, il ne passe pas, à mon grand regret. Oui, ça fait plus de deux semaines que je me morfonds dans mon coin, ne comprenant même pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas que je sois blessé, franchement non, de ce côté ça va ! Je me sens juste bizarre. Il y a comme une sensation de manque en moi. Et pourtant ce n'est pas un manque affectif, je le répète je ne suis pas tombé dans les sentiments pour elle ! Je préfère me le répéter plusieurs fois dans mon esprit, ça m'évite de culpabiliser, et en plus ça ne fait pas apparaître cette satanée conscience pour me faire la morale. Quand j'y pense, elle ne vient plus me faire chier celle-là. Comme si elle s'était évanouie au même moment où j'ai rompu. Dommage, j'aimais bien parler avec elle, ça me faisait un peu de compagnie dans mon grand et vide manoir. Qui est désespérément vide, depuis que Sakura n'y vient plus. Je tourne vraiment pas rond, c'est clair. Comment je peux en venir à regretter la présence de Sakura à ce point ? J'ai l'impression que depuis mon retour, j'ai subi un lavage de cerveau ! Et ce uniquement par la faute de Sakura. Enfin, dire que c'est de sa faute est un peu exagéré… C'est moi qui ai dérivé. Dans le mauvais ou dans le bon sens, je ne suis même pas certain de la réponse. Un profond soupir s'échappe de ma bouche. Je m'ennuie, et ce depuis deux semaines. Je n'ai même pas le courage d'effectuer des missions, je n'ai vraiment plus goût à rien. J'ai vraiment un problème putain ! Naruto n'arrête pas de dire que je déprime parce que j'ai largué Sakura, que je m'en veux et autres conneries purement monumentales. Non je ne déprime pas, et oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Le pire c'est que ça m'énerve, j'en ai ras le bol d'être de me mettre dans un état pareil pour cette fille ! Pour n'importe quelle fille d'ailleurs ! J'entends soudainement la porte d'entrée se claquer, et je soupire un peu plus, n'ayant aucune envie de voir Naruto. Je sais déjà qu'il va encore essayer de me faire la morale, alors non merci, mais je m'en passe. Des pas rapides me parviennent des escaliers et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre brutalement, devant mon crétin de meilleur ami.

-Yo Sasuke ! En forme ?

-Hn…

-Okay laisse-tomber… Tu veux pas te bouger un peu ? Je sais pas moi, t'entraîner par exemple ? Tu vas finir par te rouiller mon vieux ! s'exclame Naruto.

-Hn, tu parles. Les missions de Tsunade ne sont pas franchement exaltantes, lâchai-je en fixant le plafond.

-Ah ça je te l'accorde, mais tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de te bouger bordel !

-Bof…

-Ah ça suffit Sasuke ! Tu commences à soûler ! s'écrie-t-il brusquement en s'avançant vers moi.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir, que quatre Naruto se jettent sur moi dans un grand cri. J'ai l'impression de revenir quatre années en arrière, lorsqu'il m'avait ligoté, juste après que nos équipes se soient formées. En y repensant, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il avait pris mon apparence… Mais bref, me voilà agrippé par trois clones de cet ahuri, sans savoir réellement pourquoi. La seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que mon regard doit dégager largement ce que je pense là ! Surtout vu le sourire gêné qui se dessine sur son visage.

-Haha, fais pas cette tête là Sasuke…

-T'es mort Naruto.

-Roh allez ! Je te demande juste de sortir faire un tour avec moi !

-Tss… lâchai-je en fermant les yeux. Tu veux que je me promène enlacé à tes clones aussi ?

Ce crétin éclate de rire, et les trois Naruto s'évaporent aussitôt. Je réprime un juron en me relevant, et suis mon ami sans dire un mot. Fourrant les mains dans mes poches, je fixe le sol, me demandant d'une pourquoi j'ai accepté aussi facilement, et de deux, pourquoi je suis dans un tel état. On dirait que c'est moi qui vient de me faire larguer sans blague ! Bizarrement, ça me fait un pincement au cœur, c'est vrai, je ne sais même pas dans quel état est Sakura. _D'accord_. Le fait qu'elle ait approuvé aussi… facilement ma décision me laisse perplexe. C'est vrai, durant tout le temps où nous avons été formés ensemble elle ne m'a jamais lâché la grappe, et ce même si je la repoussais sans arrêt ! Alors que là, on aurait dit que dans le fond elle s'en foutait que je la largue. Ça me dépasse, oui je l'avoue. Je la croyais plus tenace ! _« Et peut-être plus amoureuse de toi, pas vrai ? »_. Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Le pire, c'est que c'est la vérité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ne m'aime pas, sincèrement, je sais qu'elle m'aime. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle m'a menti. Et ça, j'ai du mal à le digérer. Non pas que je sois choqué, énervé ou autre futilité. Non, je me sens un peu frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

-Sasuke, tu rêves ou quoi ?

-Hn ? répondis-je en tournant vaguement la tête vers Naruto.

-Bah j'arrête pas de te parler depuis tout à l'heure, et toi tu dis rien. D'habitude tu me dis au moins de me la fermer !

-Okay. Ferme-là.

-Pff, t'es pas marrant Sasuke, bougonne-t-il. Si ça te tracasse autant, tu sais très bien ce qu'il te reste à faire.

-J'ai pas envie de la voir Naruto, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et moi j'en ai marre que mes deux meilleurs amis se fassent la gueule, tu comprends ? Sakura-chan est importante à mes yeux, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Sur ce point-là, je sais qu'il a raison. Ça m'énerve qu'il soit inquiet, parce que du coup ça me fait encore plus culpabiliser. J'ai l'impression d'être responsable de tout, et ça me fait royalement chier. C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas moi le fautif dans l'histoire !

-A propos, comment elle va ? murmurai-je sans en avoir réellement envie.

-Elle est plus vivace que toi en tout cas ! s'exclame-t-il en riant.

-Tss… plus sérieusement ?

-T'as qu'à lui demander toi-même, répond-t-il brusquement en s'arrêtant. Regarde !

Ne comprenant rien, je suis son regard et me braque aussitôt en voyant qui il regarde. Sakura. Bon, pour le coup, je me sens un peu con. Je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis plus de deux semaines, elle a sans doute du pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, alors je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui parler en fait. C'est bizarre, moi que l'on considère comme une génie, là, je ne sais pas comment agir ! Je me vois mal aller la saluer comme si de rien était, ça lui paraîtrait sans doute étrange, et moi-même je me sentirais vraiment mal ! Non, mieux vaut l'ignorer et ne pas aller la voir du tout. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas vraiment avec la bonne personne, et je n'ai pas le temps de souffler à Naruto de partir qu'il crie déjà son nom.

-Ohé Sakura-chan !

Voilà. C'est dans ce genre de moment où je me demande pourquoi je suis revenu à Konoha. Naruto a toujours été peu discret, que ce soit en mission ou non, et je crois bien que ça s'est pas forcément arrangé avec l'âge… C'est même sûr. Le problème, c'est que la situation n'est pas aussi facile qu'il ne le croit. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle n'a pas envie de me voir, et ça tombe bien je préfèrerais être ailleurs ! Mais impossible de me désister là. J'entends nerveusement des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons, et je lève la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'en réalité nous sommes juste en dessous du bureau du Hokage. Naruto… C'est clair, je le retiens. Ah, mais si Sakura est là, ça signifie qu'elle a été voir Tsunade. Qui est probablement au courant que j'ai largué sa disciple… Autant dire que je me passerais bien de voir cette dernière. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas se rapprochent, je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, chose que je ne comprends pas vraiment. Le corps a vraiment des réactions bizarres parfois, et ce n'est pas du à la présence proche de Sakura, non.

-Salut Naruto, entendis-je doucement.

Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. D'une, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons rompu qu'elle ne doit pas me saluer, mais en même temps je suis con vu que c'est parfaitement normal qu'elle ne veuille pas m'adresser la parole ! De deux… Sa voix. Ça me fait chier de le dire, mais oui elle m'a manqué. Sauf que d'habitude elle est un peu plus enjouée, à part ça, son timbre de voix est le même. _« Tu crois réellement qu'elle allait se mettre dans des états pareils pour ta gueule ? »_. Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. C'est sûr maintenant, je ne tourne vraiment pas rond. Si je commence à me faire casser par ma conscience, autant que j'aille voir Tsunade maintenant pour lui demander de m'interner ! Recentrant mon cerveau sur leur conversation, je tache de ne rien montrer sur mon visage, écoutant vaguement Naruto parler à Sakura. Là, tout de suite, j'ai l'impression de revenir des semaines en arrière. Je suis simplement redevenu transparent à ses yeux. Comme lors de mon retour. Je me souviens encore de ses regards froids et haineux à mon égard, mais je crois que là, je n'y aurais même pas droit. Dommage, c'était marrant. Enfin. Disons que même si elle me fixait avec hostilité, j'existais. Tout simplement. Donc oui, je reconnais que là, je me sens plus que furieux. Agacé et énervé envers moi, mais aussi envers elle. Et le fait d'entendre sa voix n'arrange vraiment pas mon humeur.

-Et sinon la vieille a pas de missions intéressantes en ce moment ? demande mon ami.

-Je lui ai déjà demandé, et non. Sauf si tu as envie de faire les missions qu'on donne aux genins…

-Ah ça nan ! On en a déjà assez fait comme ça !

Un rire émane de Sakura, me donnant l'effet d'une douche froide. Ah, elle est encore capable de rire ? Elle n'éprouve donc aucun remord ? Mes poings sont crispés, il faut que je me retienne là, parce que je suis à deux doigts d'exploser. Un mur, il me faut un mur contre lequel cogner. Oh oui. Mais avant ça, je veux voir son visage. Je veux voir de mes yeux l'expression qu'elle arbore, là, maintenant. Avec difficulté, je me détache de ma contemplation du sol, pourtant totalement inintéressant, et relève doucement la tête pour scruter son visage. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que mon regard noir ne montre pas l'amertume que je ressens actuellement. On sait jamais, elle serait capable de se braquer, et en moins d'une seconde je pourrais me retrouver encastré dans le mur derrière moi ! Personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de faire un séjour à l'hôpital. Son visage est… serein. Le même que d'habitude. Je pourrais même dire qu'il est inexpressif, à croire que j'ai eu une certaine influence sur elle. Quelques cernes marquent ses yeux, mais sinon, rien. Elle sourit normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si j'étais réellement inexistant. Une vague de fureur me parcourt à nouveau l'échine, et je serre un peu plus les poings. _« Et là je parie que tu regrettes… »_ me murmure la petite voix dans un coin de mon cerveau. Regretter ? La bonne blague ! Faut pas pousser non plus. Même si oui, elle m'attire toujours autant ! Tout à coup, ses émeraudes pétillantes se posent brusquement dans mes prunelles sombres, et aucune émotion de surprise n'y passe. Elle trouve cela… normal ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Elle ne me voit tout simplement pas. Rayé. Sakura Haruno m'a définitivement rayé de sa vie. Si j'avais cru que rompre avec une fille provoquerait ce genre de réaction, jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne me serais mis en couple putain !

-Bon il faut que j'y aille Naruto. On se voit plus tard d'accord ? murmure Sakura tout en détachant ses yeux de ma personne.

-Euh ouais, marmonne Naruto d'un rire gêné. A plus Sakura-chan.

Elle lui adresse un faible sourire, et commence à s'éloigner, ses pas résonnant à nouveau dans ma tête. Je sens distinctement le regard de mon meilleur ami posé sur moi, le mien fixé à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt. C'est quoi… cette sensation de vide que je ressens ? C'est clairement déconcertant, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Mieux, je hais ce sentiment. Futile qui plus est. Et totalement absurde. Je ne suis pas en manque d'elle. Et elle n'est pas en manque de moi. Moi qui me demandais comment elle allait, j'ai ma réponse. Sakura va parfaitement bien ! Tant mieux. Sans rien dire, je commence à marcher, Naruto ne cherchant pas à m'interrompre. Il marche à côté de moi, sans prononcer un mot, et je le remercie mentalement. Oui, il est vraiment mon meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends Naruto murmurer un juron, et me décide à lever la tête. Super. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour égayer ma journée. C'est ma fête ou quoi ? Sai s'approche lentement de nous, et je ne cherche même pas à l'ignorer. Je constate vite fait qu'il n'a aucune marque au visage suite au coup que je lui ai envoyé, dommage, j'aurais peut-être du le frapper plus fort finalement. Quoique ça n'aurait rien changé, Sakura l'aurait soigné alors…

-Sasuke ! Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis longtemps dans le village.

-Hn. Disons que je n'étais pas d'humeur à sortir, si c'était pour croiser ta gueule.

-Sasuke t'énerve pas… murmure Naruto à ma droite.

-Je ne m'énerve pas, je suis même parfaitement calme, répliquai-je aussitôt, la voix ferme. Alors, comme ça va avec Sakura ? ajoutai-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, tout aussi noir.

Un micro-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne fait que confirmer mes pensées. Oui, ce type, je le hais. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne autant, j'oublie qu'il est le disciple de Danzo, alors c'était obligé que je lui voue une haine à lui aussi. Même si elle n'est pas du tout comparable.

-Comment ça ? s'exclame mon meilleur ami en élevant un peu la voix. Je comprends pas là, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

-Quoi, tu ne sais pas que Sai et Sakura sortent ensemble ? Ça fait un moment pourtant, pas vrai Sai ?

-Quoi ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je fais ça. C'est vrai, ça me sert à quoi de jouer à ce jeu débile avec ce con ? Il peut bien sortir avec elle, je m'en fous maintenant. Surtout que j'avais vu juste visiblement. Il n'a rien démenti, ni affirmé, mais je sais bien dans le fond que j'ai raison. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, et une part de mon esprit songe rapidement à le frapper une nouvelle fois, pour au moins lui arracher ce sourire hypocrite.

-Allons parler ailleurs.

-Hn, ça marche. T'as qu'à rentrer Naruto, je passerais te voir demain et je te paierais même des ramens si tu veux.

-Euh… okay. T'auras intérêt à m'expliquer certaines choses. Et vous avez pas intérêt à vous entretuer c'est compris ? Sinon la vieille va encore pousser une gueulante…

-T'inquiète, je me contrôlerais. Enfin, j'essaierais, lâchai-je avant de m'éloigner pour suivre Sai qui commence déjà à marcher.

-T'essaieras ?

Je réprime un petit sourire, imaginant la tête d'ahuri de Naruto. Normal qu'il n'ait rien compris, à ce que je vois je suis le seul à savoir la vérité. C'est tout de même incroyable, il n'y a que moi qui ait compris ce qu'il se tramait ou quoi ? Nous marchons quelques minutes, la résonnance de nos pas comme seul bruit de fond. Tout mon esprit est tiraillé entre l'envie de le frapper, et celle de me casser. C'est vrai, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je le suis. Sakura et moi c'est terminé, alors pourquoi je prends cette peine de suivre ce type ? Disons le clairement, je n'ai pas du tout envie de l'écouter. Je me fous même de ce qu'il va me dire. Alors pourquoi ? Hum, je crois que je sais pourquoi dans le fond. Je vais pouvoir définitivement oublier toute cette histoire comme cela. Oublier que j'ai failli tomber dans les sentiments pour Sakura. Failli hein. Qu'est-ce que c'est ridicule quand j'y repense ! Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, avoir pu me rabaisser à ça… Pathétique. Je me stoppe, un sourire narquois sur mes lèvres. puis je relève la tête, et croise le regard interrogateur de Sai.

-Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là. Cette discussion n'a aucun sens.

Sur ces mots, je fais demi-tour, et au moment où je me mets à marcher, sa voix m'interpelle.

-Tu es sûr ? Je crois plutôt que tu fuis pour mieux te voiler la face Sasuke.

Décidément, en plus d'être hypocrite, ce type est doté d'un humour à vous faire pleurer. Moi, fuir ? C'est vraiment risible. Stupide aussi. Un sourire en coin, je tourne la tête et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air sérieux !

-Je ne fuis rien du tout. Arrête ton délire.

-Dans ce cas écoute-moi.

-Okay. Mais fais vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sai se met à sourire, sous mon regard blasé. Oui, j'ai raison d'avoir envie de le tuer. Comment fait-il pour être autant détestable à mes yeux ?

-Je vais aller droit au but alors. Il n'y a rien entre moi et Sakura.

-Pourquoi tu mens comme ça ?

-Je ne mens pas. As-tu au moins laissé Sakura t'expliquer ?

-Y'a rien à expliquer. Et arrête de nier la vérité…

-Ta jalousie est vraiment maladive, c'est stupéfiant ! me coupe-t-il brusquement.

Jaloux. Il pense réellement que je suis jaloux de lui ? C'est la meilleure de l'année là. _« T'es jaloux, reconnais-le ! »_. Qu'elle aille se faire foutre cette stupide conscience. Quand j'y pense, plus d'une fois j'ai merdé à cause d'elle. Je hais ma conscience. Et je me hais encore plus. Tout en baissant la tête, je ne peux réprimer un long soupir.

-Tout ça est ridicule… murmurai-je.

-Ce n'est pas ridicule, répond-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que tu es jaloux quand il s'agit de Sakura ? Comme lors de la réception chez Neji, tu ne m'as pas frappé par hasard. Tu m'as frappé parce que…

-Parce que j'en avais envie depuis un bail, marmonnai-je en l'interrompant. Tu n'imagines même pas comme ta simple vue m'insupporte.

-Haha, je le sais ça. Mais je te le répète, tu t'es trompé sur moi et Sakura.

-Donc tu vas aussi me dire que vous ne vous êtes jamais embrassés ? Ecoute Sai, je sais très bien que tu fais ça pour la protéger, alors pas la peine d'essayer de me baratiner.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me remets à marcher, bien décidé à terminer cette discussion complètement inutile. Oui inutile. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me barrer quand j'en ai eu envie. Il croit sérieusement que je vais tomber dans le panneau ? C'est très mal me connaître. Et encore, il a eu de la chance, j'étais à deux doigts de le frapper une deuxième fois. J'en ai tellement encore envie, que je crois que je vais devoir aller me défouler cet après-midi. Oui, je vais faire ça. Comme ça j'arrêterais de penser une fois pour toute à Sakura. Ça va me faire le plus grand bien. Mais avant, je vais dormir. J'en ai besoin là. Mes pas me conduisent d'eux-mêmes au manoir, et j'y entre rapidement, claquant la porte derrière moi. Je monte rapidement les escaliers, et entre dans la salle de bains pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Non, même ça ne me réveille pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sentir la migraine pointer, ce qui fait que j'ai un martellement permanent dans mon cerveau. C'est particulièrement désagréable, je déteste ça. En y repensant, il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste. La neige en priorité. Quoique… Je me demande presque si je ne déteste pas Sai davantage. Ça reste à voir. Retournant dans ma chambre, je me laisse tomber sur le lit, ma tête heurtant doucement l'oreiller. Le coup foireux de Naruto me revient en mémoire, et j'esquisse un faible sourire. Quel abruti celui-là. Au moins, il aura réussi à me traîner dehors. Même si au final, ça n'a pas servi à grand-chose. Je suis toujours aussi vide, et peut-être même plus qu'avant. C'est de sa faute. Pourquoi elle me regarde de cette manière aussi ? Elle n'a qu'à tout simplement pas me regarder, je ne lui demande pas d'avoir les yeux rivés sur moi ! _« T'es sûr ? »_. Non. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me regarde constamment. Tout comme je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle me fasse une déclaration d'amour ou autre démonstration sentimentale. Je veux juste qu'elle me regarde. Etre existant à ses yeux. Comme lorsqu'on était genins. Comme lorsqu'on était ensemble. La vérité, c'est que j'ai besoin de sa présence près de moi, c'est juste ça. Et je maintiens que ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime ! Si j'étais amoureux, je saurais tout de même. Enfin. Oui. Je le saurais.

* * *

Mouahaha ! Z'avez vu comme je le torture? 8) j'suis trop sadique avec lui franchement. Pas grand chose ne se passe dans ce chapitre, mais il est plein de réalisme de par les pensées de Sasuke. Sans compter sa conscience :') j'adore la faire apparaître.

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;) et je vous promets de vous répondre, même si j'ai plein de devoirs à faire -_- c'est naze étudier...

Je vous embrasse, gougoulement vôtre, Mireba-chan


End file.
